A Different Approach
by dracoz-sexc-hunni
Summary: [New Summ.]When the fighting between Draco and Harry escalates Dumbledore uses a different approach to try to stop it. Results: Slash, Harry Singing Britney Spears, Draco singing BSB, fun fun fun!
1. Chapter 1 Yet Another Potter Malfoy Duel

Summary:  
  
"HARRY POTTER IS A FAGGOT?"  
  
Draco Malfoy overhears a sensitive conversation between Harry and Hermione and they get into yet another duel. Snape and McGonagall demand punishment but Dumbledore has other ideas. Will the crazy headmaster's plan bring the boys closer together, or will everyday just end in a fight like usual?  
  
Author's Notes: This is going to be my story that I write in-between writing Strawberry Window SHADE, because I'm just bored of all my other stories and I needed to write some more slashy-goodness!! This story might be really gay, but hopefully it won't be! Lol, okay well I'm gonna start now, so I hope you like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, You'd know if I did because they would be kinky little love crazed sex maniacs that live in my basement. Luckily, I have my lookalikes down there keeping their places warm for the day when I buy my little friends from J.K. Rowling.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 1- Yet Another Malfoy/Potter Duel.  
  
"Yeah? Say that again 'Snotter' I dare you!"  
  
"Okay you conceited git! You-are-a-conceited-git!"  
  
"Say that to the end of my wand goody-goody bitch!"  
  
"Tarantellegra! Ha! Who's saying what to the end of whose wand now Malfoy?"  
  
"Rictusempra! Don't tempt me to really hurt you Potter! You shouldn't dare mock a Malfoy!"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" McGongall's severe voice cut over the top of the dueling boys and they crowd that they were drawing. The boys wands flew out of their hands and onto the floor. Professor McGonagall summoned them to her and pocketed them.  
  
It was the first day of their sixth year and on their way to the Great Hall Draco had bumped past Harry, starting yet another duel in the middle of the halls. Professor McGonagall was particularly livid because she had come around the corner with the new first years, and they had to witness a scene like this.  
  
"You two boys stay right here! I'm getting a teacher to deal with you while I do the sorting! Then once you have felt their wrath you will feel mine twice as hard! It is the first day of term and I'm already completely sick and tired of your childish antics!" Fumed the stern deputy headmaster and she stormed through the doors to find a teacher.  
  
"Please not Snape! Please not Snape!" Harry chanted over and over again in his head. The door flew open again and Harry's head snapped up to see a very angry Hermione standing in front of him.  
  
"You scared me 'Mione, I thought you were Snape!" laughed Harry, oblivious to Hermione's obvious temper.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" screamed Hermione, poking Harry in the stomach. "Starting a fight with this piece of scum on the first day back?" she said, lowering her tone as she noticed the nervous first years milling around.  
  
"How do you know about that Hermione?" asked Harry, feeling rather terrified.  
  
"I overheard Professor McGonagall telling Snape, that's how!" she spat. "You're going to be in so much trouble, Harry! When will you learn?" she asked, clearly looking worried for her friend.  
  
"Shit! God, Hermione, you are scary sometimes! I'll get around it, it's not like I haven't been in trouble before!" shrugged Harry, but inside he was worried that Snape would expel him.  
  
"Miss Granger, might I ask why you are outside the Hall when the feast is clearly in progress? Get inside." sneered their Potions professor from the doorway. "That goes for all of you too!" he spat at the crowd still milling around Draco and Harry.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, please follow me." he said with a sly smile.  
  
The two boys followed in silence as Snape led them through the halls, occasionally giving each other evil looks or trying to make each other laugh so as to get in trouble with the irate teacher.  
  
They finally reached the headmaster's office and Harry looked at Draco, who looked very afraid. Inwardly he laughed, but he was also fairly nervous about their fate.  
  
Snape whispered the password and led them up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You will wait here." he said, looking very pleased but flashing Draco an apologetic smile. He then turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"I'm out of ideas Albus." Sighed Professor McGonagall. The sorting had just finished and she was informing the headmaster of Harry and Draco's latest squabble.  
  
"If we don't do something serious soon, then I'm afraid they are going to kill each other!" she sighed. Dumbledore chuckled but quickly stopped as he saw the serious look in her eyes.  
  
He coughed slightly, "Hm, well I think I will go and deal with them now. Severus thought it would be best if we left them to worry about their doom for a while, but I'm not that cruel." He laughed and stood up then turned to walk away but McGonagall stopped him.  
  
"How are you going to punish them?" she asked, looking worried.  
  
"I will give them detention, but I will ensure them that next time they fight they will receive something far worse, that ought to scare them into behaving. I just hope they don't do it again, or else I'll have to think of something worse!" he said, walking away with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Boys, do you understand the consequences of your actions?" asked a very grave Headmaster half an hour later.  
  
"Yes Sir," they both mumbled in unison.  
  
"This is getting beyond mere rivalry boys, and I'm afraid that this is your last chance. If you two don't clean up your act this time, the next time you are caught fighting I will have to punish you far more severely than just detentions. And I wouldn't want to have to do that to two of this school's best students. Do you understand?" he asked, looking very honest but his eyes had a slight gleam to them.  
  
"Yes Sir," they mumbled once more, looking down at their feet.  
  
Dumbledore had a strange feeling of deja vu, and smiled to himself at the situation. "Good. You are dismissed. You will have probably missed the feast by now, but please make your way down to the hall and I will have the house elves bring you some sandwiches."  
  
"Thank you sir," they said and marched out the door.  
  
Dumbledore looked into his pensieve and added this scene to the mass of similar memories; the two boys with the same looks on their faces as they stared at the floor. He needed to think of a new punishment, because this wasn't going to end any time soon.  
  
As he lifted the stone basin up to put it away, he noticed a certain strand of thought that he had looked over, he looked into it and was soon pulled into a scene that had occurred just before the end of school last term.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: That was short and just a taster sort of thing! I hope you think it is okay, I wish I could send this on to Sarah, but she's not online! POO!  
  
{Muahaha, done. Now Jade my love, finish typing my drunken-ness!!! Or I will eat your kittens! – Sarah Ramblings} 


	2. Chapter 2 BABIES

Author's Note: Well, I just had a shower and now I'm clean and inspired! (Don't ask?) so I hope you like where this story is going!! (don't say no where coz this is one of those story that does have a cool arse plot! Kinda!) Anyhoo, I shall write some of dis shit now! My love goes out to all who are reading this, Love Jade.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2- BABIES!  
  
"Ron! You need these extra credit points and I need a partner! AND it would be good to see how you would react!" said Hermione as she looked down on her boyfriend who was sitting in front of her.  
  
"Oh 'Mione I hate little kids! Can't you just do it with someone else?" moaned Ron.  
  
It had been almost a week since the start of term, and Hermione was trying to convince Ron to help her out in her Human Development extra credit homework.  
  
"YOU HATE LITTLE KIDS? FINE! It's that's how you feel Ron! I'll go and work with someone else! Merlin forbid I'd want to look after a child with MY BOYFRIEND!!" she said, and she stormed out of the tower.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked a very bewildered Ron.  
  
Harry just laughed, "You know what mate? I think you need to work that out for yourself." he said, standing up and following the path that Hermione had taken.  
  
He walked out along the halls and tried to imagine where Hermione would go to calm down after her fight with Ron. He needed to speak with her and it had to be when Ron wasn't around, if they were fighting then this was his best chance to get her alone.  
  
Finally he spotted her, out by the lake with her head in her hands.  
  
"Hey stranger." he called out and she spun in shock.  
  
"Hey Harry." she said with a small smile. She patted the ground next to her in invitation for him to sit down; he sat down next to her and leant his head on her warm shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about Ron, he'll come round." Said Harry, smiling lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I know he will, but what worries me is deep down I don't really want him to! I think I would rather do it with someone who really cared for the child." She sighed, looking up at Harry.  
  
"Well, have fun finding a boy that will care Hermione! Guys are not into looking after children, especially while they're still at school." He really pitied Hermione.  
  
"You like kids don't you, Harry? You could do it with me!" she said, suddenly brightening up.  
  
"I don't do that class 'Mione, I cant! I'm sorry." He said, running his hand through her soft hair.  
  
"Oh yeah. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find someone." she sighed, "So what's new with you Harry?" she asked, leaning into Harry.  
  
"Well, there is something I would really like to discuss with you Hermione. It's about the 'Friend' I met on the holidays, you know the one I wrote to you about?" he said, sitting up and smiling.  
  
"Ooh! Yeah, give us all the goss Harry! Who is she?" discussing Harry's love life might cheer her up.  
  
"Umm...he's a he..." Harry mumbled, looking down and playing with his fingers. Hermione looked confused.  
  
"What Harry? I can't hear you!" she said, getting closer to him to hear him properly.  
  
"His name is Alex..." said Harry, only a little more loudly.  
  
"Oh Harry!" breathed Hermione, "HE? It's a boy? Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me sooner? When did you know? Oh God! You know you just fulfilled my typical girl dream?" cried Hermione, clasping her hands together.  
  
"Shh will you!" hushed Harry, "I found out at the start of the holidays when I first met Alex. He's just beautiful. I couldn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react, and I couldn't get you alone to tell you without Ron hanging around." He said, then he looked at her confused. "What do you mean, I've fulfilled your 'Typical girl dream'?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Well you must know that every girl wants a gay guy best friend! You are my best friend, and now as an added bonus, you're gay!" she said, laughing at Harry's incredulous expression.  
  
Then, Harry heard something that sent shivers down his spine and his face flushed up in anger and shame. From behind them came a very familiar, very Malfoy-ish snigger.  
  
Harry and Hermione span around in sync and saw their worst nightmare. Draco Malfoy was standing with his wand at his side, looking like the cat that got the canary.  
  
"POTTER'S A FAGGOT?" he roared, laughing like crazy. Harry already had his wand in his hand, but he threw it to Hermione now and lunged at Draco.  
  
Draco was unprepared for the larger boy jumping at him, and when Harry's weight collided with his body they fell to the ground. They began to roll around, punching and strangling each other.  
  
Harry rolled them over so that he was on top and began to punch the blonde haired boy repetitively in the face, breaking his nose and cheekbones with a shattering crunch.  
  
Both boys were only vaguely aware of Hermione screaming at them to stop, and barely felt the hexes that she was throwing at them trying to get them off each other. Neither of them noticed when she began to cry and scream about them getting expelled.  
  
Finally, when she saw McGonagall coming over to them, she knelt down and used all her strength to pull them apart, each time she got them apart so that they couldn't reach each other, Draco would snigger and they'd be at it again.  
  
Giving up, she stood up and brushed herself off and then yelled at them some more to get McGonagall's attention. She knew they wouldn't expel Harry, the wizarding world needed him, and if they were lucky they would expel Draco and at least McGonagall would be able to spilt them up.  
  
"BOYS!" came the strict teachers' shriek as she noticed the boys rolling on the ground. She ran over to them and threw a spell at them that separated them instantly.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU TWO DOING? FIGHTING? AGAIN! BARELY A WEEK AFTER DUMBLEDORE GAVE YOU BOTH DETENTIONS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" she yelled, pulling them both up by the back of their shirts and looking at their wounds.  
  
Harry's face was covered with blood that seemed to be seeping from his nose and a cut on his cheekbone. His hair was messed up even worse and it was matted with blood, sweat and dirt.  
  
Draco had blood pouring from his nose and cuts under both eyes, his blonde hair was now had deep red streaks through it and it was full of knots and dirt.  
  
Both boys were sweating and panting and Harry glasses were shattered. They both now hung their heads in shame, realising that they had been caught.  
  
"Come with me right now!" she fumed, pulling the boys towards the school, "I'd be in my right mind to take you to Professor Dumbledore before you see Madam Pomfrey, just to leave you in pain for a while. But I wont, because it would probably sadden your headmaster to see what two of his best students have resorted to." She pulled the boys along into the school and towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Come on, Miss Granger, you were witness to this barbarity; you can come too!" she called to Hermione, who was already dutifully following.  
  
When they reached the medical wing, Hermione waited in the foyer with Professor McGonagall, telling the teacher her account of what happened, leaving out what Malfoy had said to upset Harry.  
  
Half an hour later, Malfoy and Harry came out looking much better but rather ashamed. Hermione could only imagine what Madam Pomfrey had said to them.  
  
McGonagall ushered them down the hall to Dumbledore's office, glaring at the boys sternly.  
  
When they reached an office, McGonagall told Hermione to go back to the Gryffindor Tower and she lead the two boys up the stairs, they both hung their heads and looked like lambs being lead to the slaughter.  
  
Harry and Draco walked into the office and sat down in two of the three chairs set up on one side of the headmaster's desk.  
  
"Back again so soon boys?" came Dumbledore's voice as he entered the room, he sounded disappointed but he still had the humourous twinkle in his eye.  
  
The boys just looked up at the headmaster and nodded, looking very sorry for themselves.  
  
"What am I going to do with you two?" he sighed, "Minerva, can you please get Severus, I believe he needs to be included in this meeting." The transfiguration teacher nodded and stood up, leaving Draco and Harry alone in the room with Dumbledore.  
  
"Now boys," said the kind headmaster "Do not look so scared, you're not going to be expelled and I have seen that detention isn't working so I am taking an alternative course of action to stop the fighting between the two of you." He smiled at the boys who were considerably brighter knowing that they wouldn't be expelled.  
  
"But, I need to know exactly what happened this time, because judging by what Professor McGonagall told me about your injuries this wasn't just a random fight. So what happened before you started to punch each other up?" smiled Dumbledore.  
  
Both boys looked down, neither of them wanted to speak.  
  
"Harry?" asked Dumbledore quietly, "Tell me what happened?"  
  
Harry looked up at his headmaster and swallowed hard. "Malfoy, snuck up on Hermione and I when we were having a private discussion." Harry looked down at his hands, "He overheard something very private that I was telling Hermione and began to laugh and taunt me. He had his wand at his side like he was ready to fight me; I got really angry and leapt on him and punched him in the face. He wasn't ready for a full-blown battle, not like that and so he fell to the ground and that's when we really started to fight." he finished, looking down so he didn't look his headmaster in the eyes.  
  
"Indeed?" said Dumbledore, "Well, unless Draco has anything to say?" he looked at Draco who shook his head, "Then we will wait until professor Snape and Professor McGonagall come back before I tell you what your punishment shall be." He smiled at the boys and leant back in his chair.  
  
Soon enough, a very infuriated Snape burst through the door into the headmasters office followed by McGonagall who was trying to calm him.  
  
"Slow down Severus! Please!" she cried as they came through the door. But Snape walked right up to where Harry was seated, much to Malfoy's delight.  
  
"Please Severus, sit down." Said Dumbledore calmly, looking at his Potions Master.  
  
"I hope you've packed your bags Potter!" Snape sneered, before he sat down in the chair that Dumbledore had drawn up.  
  
"Now, now Severus, calm down. The boys will pack their bags when our meeting is over, but first we have to discuss this punishment." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"What? Potter viciously attacked one of my students! Draco only fought back in self-defense, you can't send them both home!" cried Snape, standing up.  
  
"Sit down Severus!" bellowed Dumbledore in a slightly stern voice, "Neither of these boys are going home, now if you would all just hear me out it will all become much clearer, keep your questions until the end." He looked at the two young boys and two teachers proudly as they all nodded.  
  
"We have all tried our best to keep your tempers under control, but no matter how many detentions we give you or points we take off, the message doesn't seem to get through. Now, I understand that you two have very conflicting personalities, and most of the time you just get under one another's skin. But in times like these I believe it is important that you two especially get over these differences for the good of the world." At this, all four other occupants of the room looked confused.  
  
"I believe that it would be easier if I began at the beginning, because that is often the best place to start. This summer, I was dining with a Seer-friend of mine, and as we were finishing our meals she told me of a dream she'd had the night before. As she finished showing the me the dream, her eyes rolled back into her head and she had a prediction." At this point he pulled out his pensieve and touched the tip of his wand to some of the whirling substance. The swirling figure of a young lady that couldn't have been older then 30 rose out of the mist. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and straightened her robes before she suddenly looked pale and her eyes rolled back in her head. She began to speak in a deep, dark voice.  
  
"When the son of good and the son of evil unite as one, only then can evil be defeated. Dark must meet light in a neutral zone to help defeat the darkest of all."  
  
Then the girls' eyes focused and she shook her head in a confused way, then the imaged dissipated.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" asked Draco, standing up with his hands on the desk.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore quietly. "Now if I am correct, then this as well as the visions Andrea saw in her dream bring me to the conclusion that the dark and light, the sons of good and evil are the two of you." he said, looking at Draco and Harry. "Do you see how you two fighting will never help the fate of the world? Draco you have told me that you don't want to be a Deatheater, and you want to fight for us, so this is your chance. The only way for Harry to defeat Voldemort is for you two to come together and for you to help him." He looked at both young boys and they nodded.  
  
"So your punishment, as we shall call it, is as follows: You two will be taken to a special wing that has been set up. This room has wards around it so that neither of you can use magic inside it. The wing will consist of a bedroom for each of you, a shared bathroom, a common room and a small kitchenette. You will have to help each other with washing the dishes the muggle way if you choose to eat in your room. And you will have a small study where you can use magic but you will only be allowed to be in that room one at a time so that you cannot harm each other. I will place a force field around each of you, so that if either of you tries to hit the other, they will be repelled back. The force field will stay up until you stop feeling such hatred for each other. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry and Draco nodded, inside they were both seething but they knew there would be no way to talk Dumbledore around.  
  
"Headmaster if I may, I don't believe that giving these boys their own private room, where they can easily kill each other is such a good punishment. I personally do not want Potter on his own around Draco, who knows how he might try and sabotage my best student!" said Snape, looking murderous.  
  
"Now, now Severus, I understand your objections, but this is a done thing and I have taken every precaution to keep both boys away from harm. Now, if there isn't anything else I will dismiss you two boys to pack your bags and leave them at the ends of your beds. Then we will meet outside the great Hall in 45 minutes. Minerva and Severus if you could please stay, I have some logistics to discuss with you. Good luck boys!" he said cheerily as the boys stood up and left the room. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: I hope you are enjoying this, now as soon as I see Sarah I can send this to her and hopefully get my first chapter back! Please review! Love Jade xxx  
  
{Jade is a bad, bad person. – Sarah ramblings} 


	3. Chapter 3 Losing Faith

Author's Note: Dear me, what a beautiful story I have here! Fanfiction hates me so I can't upload the start of this yet! But, that will not stop me from writing! There is a slight delay in the Strawberry Window SHADE department because Sarah is having some writers block blockages and we are slowly dealing with them, but rest assured we will fix everything soon and you can soon bask in the glory of our wonderful story! Enjoy!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3- Losing faith  
  
"So you were expelled?" screamed Hermione, leaping off Harry's bed. Harry had only just walked into the boys' dormitory and was getting his trunk.  
  
"No." snapped Harry grumpily, "but I doubt that the punishment I did get is any better!"  
  
"What do you mean? Why are you packing?" questioned Hermione as Harry began to pack his things into the large trunk.  
  
Harry explained the punishment, leaving out the prophecy at this point. He would talk to Hermione about that later.  
  
"Has Dumbledore lost his mind!?" asked Ron, who had been sitting on his own bed.  
  
"Well, I think I may be losing faith in him. But maybe getting to know Malfoy will stop the fights, I just hope that the wards and shields will protect me from him!" said Harry as he threw the last of his things in his case.  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't put you in a vulnerable situation Harry, we should just trust him." said Hermione calmly.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Anyway, I've got to go meet Malfoy and Dumbledore now, so I will come and get you guys and show you my new room once we've settled in. Bye!" he called and he walked out, leaving his luggage for the house elves to bring.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore lead the two boys down a long hall, and finally stopped in front of a portrait of a very old man sitting behind the drum kit while fast asleep with his head on the snare. The plaque beneath the portrait read: 'Lord Romulus IV'  
  
"Lord Romulus, the boys that I was telling you about are here." boomed Dumbledore, startling the old man awake.  
  
"Ah yes Albus, very good. What shall their password be then?" said the man in a very bored voice.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and Draco who looked at each other questioningly. Both boys shrugged their shoulders and then spoke at once.  
  
"Purity" Said Draco  
  
"Honesty" said Harry  
  
They said their passwords at exactly the same time and the old man in the portrait looked confused.  
  
"How about 'Ava Adore'?" suggested Dumbledore.  
  
Both boys looked at each other and shrugged again.  
  
"Ava Adore it is then!" said Dumbledore proudly, and the portrait swung forward to allow them entrance, but Lord Romulus IV was already snoozing again.  
  
Both boys gasped slightly at the sight of the large room before them. The walls were all tawny light brown colour with gold patterned edges, the roof in the common room was very high and glass, the same charm as the one in the great hall was used to make it look like the night sky. There was a large black couch and two black armchairs seated around a wide-screen television. There were two large glass doors going out onto a balcony that were covered by Scarlet curtains and three chocolate brown doors were on one side of the room.  
  
The common room was breathtakingly beautiful and both the boys were in awe.  
  
"Come right this way to see the bedrooms boys." Said Dumbledore Smiling.  
  
They followed him to one of the brown doors and the followed him inside.  
  
The room had plushy royal blue carpet and cream walls, the roof was a darker blue and there was a large mahogany bed in the centre of the room with a gold bedspread on it. There was a large mahogany dresser in one corner, and an antique mahogany wardrobe.  
  
"This is Harry's room," said Dumbledore proudly.  
  
Harry things were sitting at the end of his bed, and Hedwig was sitting on the windowsill.  
  
Dumbledore then drew their attention to a door that was slightly ajar, as they walked through it they found themselves in a gigantic bathroom.  
  
The tiling through the whole bathroom was black, with gold fittings. There were two large hand basins with gold fittings in front of a very large mirror with gilded edges. There was a gigantic bath with lots of gold taps and a glass shower that could have easily fitted 6 full-grown men.  
  
"Wow!" gasped Draco as he looked at the huge mirror. "I look good!"  
  
Harry scoffed and even Dumbledore tried not to laugh. Draco just looked indignant and kept going.  
  
They walked through another door and entered a room, which was the same style as Harry's room, but in different colours.  
  
The carpet in this room was a deep green, and the walls were cream and the ceiling was a paler green. The mahogany bed had a silver spread and the rest of the furniture was very similar.  
  
Draco was inspecting the handles of the doors.  
  
"Why aren't there locks on these doors? I don't want that poof being able to get into my room!" Snarled Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Please refrain from that sort of language, we are trying to bring you two closer together. Locks on the doors would be dangerous and unnecessary." Said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"Now I will let you two get settled. Harry I presume you would like to direct Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley to your residence?" Harry just nodded, "Well then I suggest you owl them and tell them the directions. There is one more condition of your punishment; you are both to spend five waking hours in here together everyday, is that clear?" he asked, the boys both looked disgusted but nodded dutifully. "Good, then I will leave you to It." said the headmaster as he walked out the door.  
  
"Great!" spat Draco as he fell down into the nearest couch in the common room. "Just great! I have to spend FIVE HOURS in here with you!" he glanced at the TV and then back at Harry doubtfully.  
  
"What the hell is this thing?" he asked  
  
"You don't know what a TV is?" asked Harry incredulously.  
  
"Obviously I don't Potter, or else I wouldn't have asked!" Draco spat back, staring at the black box with half-interest.  
  
"Here, let me show you." Harry said as he picked up the remote control off the side table. He switched the TV on and flicked through the channels, somehow Dumbledore had got Cable TV in and he found a music channel that was playing 'Ava Adore' By The Smashing Pumpkins.  
  
"Hey! That's our password! Dumbledore is a Smashing Pumpkins Fan!" laughed Harry, and Draco looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What is this? And why does Dumbledore like to smash pumpkins?" he asked, slightly backing away from Harry.  
  
"This is television, and Dumbledore doesn't like to smash pumpkins, as far as I know, but he does like the band Smashing Pumpkins. Our password, 'Ava Adore' is the title of a Smashing Pumpkins song. This song to be exact." He finished, pointing at the TV and turning up the volume.  
  
"Wow, this song and this clip is just so sexy," Harry breathed, then looked at Draco and blushed.  
  
Though Draco agreed, he faltered; "Potter, must you be so obviously gay!?" Feeling very sorry for himself indeed, Draco slumped back on the lounge, pouting at the TV.  
  
Harry sighed. "I was talking about the AURA emanating spectacularly from the video and the music, Malfoy." Said Harry impatiently.  
  
"You're not helping your evident homosexuality, Potter..." Teased Draco with a playful look in his eyes.  
  
They both laughed and then fell silent as they slipped back into their captivated state, watching the video clip unblinkingly. They vaguely noticed a knocking sound coming from the door, but were far to engrossed in the sexiness that was Ava Adore to act.  
  
"HARRY? HARRY ARE YOU IN THERE? LET US IN MATE! ARE YOU OKAY HARRY?" came Ron's loud voice through the portrait, but Harry just turned the volume up louder and listened to the sexy-sexy song.  
  
When the song finished, Harry and Draco snapped out of their trance and looked around the room, Ron was still pounding on the door and Harry leapt over the back of the couch to run and let him in.  
  
As he opened the door, Ron came running at him with his shoulder forward, Harry moved quickly out of the way and Ron ran straight into the room and fell over.  
  
"What the hell were you doing Ron?" asked Harry, laughing like crazy. Hermione giggled from the doorway.  
  
"He was trying to break through the portrait," she said a-matter-of-factly as she nimbly stepped over Ron's uncomfortably sprawled form.  
  
Ron slowly got up off the floor and tried to hide his red face, then he looked around and saw the enormity of their room.  
  
"Wow Harry! You're definitely not slumming it here!" he gasped, looking around the room.  
  
Harry laughed and shrugged then jumped back over the back of the couch and sat down, almost falling on top of Draco.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" snarled Draco, but Harry just laughed and straightened himself up. He was on a big high since he'd seen the room, and the film clip had just topped it off. He suddenly got a good idea.  
  
He snuggled up next to Draco and leant his head on the blonde boys shoulder.  
  
"I thought you liked me up close and on top of you," whined Harry, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Draco all wore similar faces of disgust, but Harry was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Fuck off Potter! Get the hell away from me!" Draco snarled, pushing Harry off the couch and onto the floor.  
  
Harry got up off the floor and pouted, "That hurt me Draco, that hurt me just here." He said, putting his hand over his heart and laughing.  
  
He skipped over to a corner of the common room that had been made into a medium sized kitchenette. Harry threw open one side of the large silver fridge and called out to the others.  
  
"Hey, who wants a coke?" he asked as he started to pick up the red cans from the fridge.  
  
After 2 replies of 'me!' and one reply of 'what the fuck is coke?' Harry picked out four cans of coke and took them over to the couches.  
  
Hermione and Ron were seated in two of the armchairs, and Draco was still sitting in the couch.  
  
"Here," said Harry as he passed everyone a can of coke.  
  
Draco looked at the can doubtfully, but then imitated Hermione, Ron and Harry and opened the can and sipped it slowly. Surprisingly he really enjoyed it and he drank the whole can nearly as quickly as everyone else did.  
  
He looked at the clock on the wall and then back at the three Gryffindors around him.  
  
"Well, Mudblood, Weasel, Faggot," he said, nodding at each of them in turn, "I must be off, this had been very," he paused, "something..." and with that he turned to walk off.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Hermione called out as he made his way to the door, "did you know that 98% of the time people who insult others about their sexuality are actually confused or not happy about their own sexuality! Thank about that!" she smiled sweetly and he scoffed and turned once more to go.  
  
Then he turned around and smiled sweetly, "Yeah, well Granger did you know that 90% of all statistics are bullshit? Think about that!" and with that he walked out of the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
Hermione smiled at the closed door and said "Touché!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: is that a good spot to end that chapter? Don't worry, Hermione will not develop a love interest for Draco, I think she just finds him a worthy opponent for her intellectual battles, and like in most Harry/Draco stories, she might find the good in Draco before any of Harry's other friends. Now, if my Internet would just work life would be perfect! But no! My parents haven't paid the bill or something! Oh well, it looks like I'll have to spend today just writing! What a pity :P 


	4. Chapter 4 Diary Entries

Author's Note: I have tomato and basil phily, enough said!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4- Diary Entries  
  
~*Draco*~  
  
Draco lay in his bed later that night and thought about the day that he had just had, he had found out a very juicy piece of information about Harry, and now for punishment he was locked up with him, sort of. He pulled out his journal from under his bed and opened it up to the next empty page, he then dipped his quill in ink and began to write in perfect cursive.  
  
'Sunday 8th September,  
  
Today has been the biggest day of the year so far, and this morning seems like a year ago. This morning when I woke up, I felt surprisingly refreshed and happy. So I got out of bed and pulled on some really nice robes and went for a morning walk. I walked for a couple of hours as the sun slowly rose up in the sky. At about 10 o'clock I was getting ready to go inside when I heard voices I hid nearby and listened to Potter and Granger talk.  
  
They looked like they'd already been talking for a while, and I heard Granger get all excited about something, and Harry tried to quiet her. The next thing I heard her say was crystal clear and I thought all my Christmases had come at once.  
  
She was looked at Harry and smiling and then she said:  
  
"Well you must know that every girl wants a gay guy best friend! You are my best friend, and now as an added bonus, you're gay!"  
  
I couldn't help myself but interrupt, I walked over to them with my wand ready and called Harry a faggot, I was ready to duel him, but I was not prepared when he jumped on top of me and started throwing punches.  
  
So we were in this all out brawl, throwing punches at each other and rolling around, trying to get on top of each other and lay some more punches in.  
  
Soon, McGonagall came around and spilt us up with some spell, we were dragged off to the hospital wing and then to the headmaster's office.  
  
I knew I would be dead if I'd gotten expelled, so I was thankful when Dumbledore said we wouldn't be. But when he told us the alternative, I almost died. I had to live with Potter! In a room that you couldn't use magic in! Dumbledore droned on about some prophecy and then we were sent to pack. I was so angry, but then we met back up and were taken to the room, and my anger melted just a little bit. Because the room was amazing! The common room, the bathroom, and the bedrooms; they were all amazing! And then Harry showed me some thing called a Television and we watched this band play some incredible song that I can still see in my mind when I close my eyes; it was just so beautiful. Then Harry's little friends came over and spoiled the beauty of the moment.  
  
Harry was really hypo and acting like a little child, but it was surprisingly funny. Then we drank some weird Muggle drink called coke that was really good, and then I left but as I left I called Potter a faggot one more time for good measure.  
  
But then Granger ruined my fun by saying something that now haunts me. It was something about 98% of people that tease people about their sexuality are confused or not happy about theirs. It shook me but I came back with a comment about statistics being bullshit and left the room. But for the rest of the day, I thought about what she said.  
  
I went to the Slytherin tower and hung out there for a while, but when my housemates started to bore me I went back to mine and Potters wing to watch some TV.  
  
When I walked in he was sitting there in just a pair of track pants, watching some show with 5 guys that decorate people's houses or something on the television. I stood at the door and watched him with interest, he was slouching in the chair, but the muscles in his tanned abdomen were obvious, he was sweating slightly and there was a pair of dumbbells on the floor next to the couch. The boy was a gym junky!  
  
Instead of insulting him or even laughed, I just sighed and walked in and sat on the couch and watched the end of the show he was watching.  
  
When his show finished he handed me the remote and said "You can watch what you like, I've watched all my favorite shows." And smiled at me.  
  
I thanked him and smiled back and then began to try and flick through the channels. After he showed me how the remote worked and explained a few things about the TV I got the hang of it, and started to watch some police show called 'Law and Order.'  
  
Potter sat next to the couch and began to lift his weights again. During the ads I watched him again with interest, smiling as he muscles tensed and relaxed. It was peaceful and comfortable in that room with him and I felt at ease.  
  
At 9:30 the show ended and I was exhausted from my long day, and told Potter I was going to bed. Right now, this morning seems like such a long time ago.'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
~*Harry*~  
  
As Draco signed his name at the end of his journal entry, Harry was doing exactly the same thing. He was lying on his stomach on his big bed with his feet in the air, and he re-read what he had written.  
  
'Sunday 8th September,  
  
Today started off rather badly, and ended really peacefully. Today was the day that I finally gained the courage to tell Hermione about my sexuality and about Alex, she was fighting with Ron so it was easy to get her alone.  
  
I told her about it and she took it surprisingly well, she was actually really happy. But someone overheard, the worst person that could possibly overhear; Draco Malfoy. He called me a faggot and I leapt on him and we started to fight. and that's what got me where I am now!  
  
Dumbledore said last time we fought that next time we would get a different and more severe punishment then detention. I was so scared that I was going to be expelled, I knew I would never be able to cope. And then Dumbledore started talking about some prophecy and how Draco and I are going to live together! I mean, sure it's better then expulsion, but I did just try and kill the guy!  
  
So now I'm in this amazing wing, with Draco Malfoy and we can't use magic! But at least I can perve on him all day, at least I'll be entertained for the five waking hours I have to be in here with him! He's an arrogant git and I hate him, but he's definitely attractive in a bad-boy sort of way.'  
  
Harry signed his name and then hid his journal. He opened his curtains so the light would wake him in the morning and he crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: Did you like this chapter? I just wanted to show some point of view type stuff, I won't have many chapters like this in the story but there might be another couple. I have bright red lipstick :D  
  
{Jade is on the list of greatest people ever because of her never-ceasing acknowledgment of sexy-sexy Billy and his sexy-sexy music. *sigh* - Sarah Ramblings} 


	5. Chapter 5 A 'Deep and Fulfilling' Conver...

Author's note: This is the third chapter I have worked on today! God how I wish my Internet was working! Damn it! It has to die on school holidays doesn't it! And it still works on my brothers' computer but I'm not allowed to use that! **cries** Oh well, I guess I'll just write and write and write until my parents get their act together and call the people and ask them for the password or pay the bill or something! Hopefully you will get this soon! Love Jade.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 5- A 'deep and fulfilling' conversation.  
  
When Harry woke up on Monday morning he panicked, he didn't know where he was or how he got there. He put his glasses on to look at the room properly and then it all came back to him everything that had happened the day before.  
  
He got out of his bed and looked at the clock, it was 8:00 and he could hear bad singing coming from the shower.  
  
Harry slammed his fists against the bathroom door. "Stop singing Malfoy and Hurry up! I need to have a shower too!" he yelled and he heard a distinct snigger from inside the bathroom.  
  
He pulled on a pair of track pants and walked out of his room and into the kitchenette, pouring himself a glass of juice and looking through the cupboards for something to eat. If he didn't get into the shower soon then he was going to miss breakfast and be really late for class, hopefully there would be some breakfast food in the kitchenette cupboards that he could eat.  
  
He pulled out a box of cereal and poured some into a bowl. He grabbed a spoon and sat down on the couch to eat his breakfast.  
  
One bowl of cereal and 3 music videos later Draco was still in the shower. Harry threw his bowl into the sink and walked over to the third door that led to the bathroom.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THEN I'M GOING TO COME IN THERE AND PULLYOU OUT!" he yelled, and then banged on the door some more.  
  
Harry heard the water turn off and Malfoy saying something that sounded like 'Poof' and he barged right in.  
  
Draco was standing by the mirror in just a towel, drying his hair with another towel.  
  
"Hey! Get out of here Potter I'm naked under this towel!" he growled, moving away from the black haired boy.  
  
"As much as that thought sickens me Malfoy, I don't really care! I need to shower and you're in the bathroom, so unless you want to see me naked, I suggest you get out!" said Harry as he pulled his track packs off and then stared at Malfoy.  
  
"Okay! I'm going," snarled Draco and he stormed out of the bathroom, slamming his bedroom door behind him.  
  
Harry laughed to himself and then had a quick shower, before rushing out and throwing his uniform and robes on and running out the door.  
  
***  
  
Harry made it to potions just on time and gave Malfoy his worst glare before settling in to his seat. Potions was as bad as usual and Harry was very glad when he got out of there.  
  
The rest of his day was just as bad, and by the time he reached his wing that afternoon, he was in a foul mood.  
  
He was looking forward to sitting on the couch with a coke and watching TV, then maybe some light training in the evening. But when he got into the kitchenette to get a coke, Draco was standing there staring at the fridge.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what a fridge is Malfoy!" he sneered, moving around the blonde boy to open the door.  
  
"I know what it is Potter! I'm staring at what's on it!" he snarled back, pointing at a note that was stuck to the fridge.  
  
Harry pulled the note off the fridge and read it,  
  
'Dear Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter,  
  
To help pass the five hours you have to spend here tonight, I have an activity for you to do. I would like to two to discuss your altercation yesterday, and the reasons surrounding why it arose. I want this to be an in depth conversation and if it is done well, then you will each receive 10 points. Not house points, personal points.  
  
These personal points are an idea of mine to keep you two in line. You will receive points if you do things well and get along and you will loose points if you fight or ignore one another. When both of you reach a point score of 150, then the magic bans will be lifted on the common room, making life a lot easier for both of you. The second that magic is used against someone, then the ban will be placed back on and you will both be back to zero points.  
  
I hope your discussion will be deep and fulfilling,  
  
Professor Dumbledore'  
  
"Right," said Harry, looking doubtfully at the note, "Well lets get our 'deep and fulfilling' conversation over with then shall we?" he said, getting two cokes out of the fridge and passing one to Draco.  
  
"We're actually going to do this?" Draco asked doubtfully, "this is completely stupid!"  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry, "We're going to do this, because if we do, then we're closer to getting our magic back when we're in here! So come and sit down and let's talk." He said, walking down to the couches and jumping over the back onto one.  
  
Draco followed and sat down in one of the armchairs. "So, what do you want to talk about?" looking around the room, but not at Harry.  
  
"Well obviously we're going to talk about you calling me a faggot!" said Harry, fighting to keep his animosity out of his tone, and trying to keep the conversation civil.  
  
Both boys were silent for a little while, then Draco broke the silence in a very small voice.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked, and Harry only just heard him.  
  
"How did I know what? That you called me a faggot? You said it right in front of me!" he said, looking very confused.  
  
"No, not that," said Draco, looking down at his hands. "How did you know what you were, you know, gay?" he whispered the last word.  
  
"How did I know I was gay? When I fell in love with Alex! I mean, I THOUGHT I liked girls, I really thought I did. But then, near the end of the holidays I was staying in the leaky cauldron because my Aunt and Uncle were just getting too much for me to handle, but I didn't really want to stay at the Burrow. So I took a room in the Leaky Cauldron for a week and then I was going to spend the last week of the holidays at the Burrow, the Weasley's house. I was walking out of my room one night and I saw this boy storm out of his room, screaming at his parents. He had platinum blonde hair that reflected the sun streaming in from the window behind him and these amazing piercing blue eyes. His eyes were clouded with pain and anger. And just looking into them made my heartache." Harry sighed as he remembered those first glances of Alex in the hall of the Leaky Cauldron; he got lost in the memory as he continued.  
  
"I just stepped towards him and asked if he was okay, he said he was fine and I asked if he needed some company. He looked up and his blue eyes met mine and it was like time stopped, then he nodded and we walked downstairs together. We introduced ourselves over lunch at the leaky cauldron and then we spent the rest of the day walking through Diagon Alley and talking.  
  
That night we had dinner together, and then we went out for ice cream, it was so nice just spending time with him. Every time I looked at him he took my breath away. It got really late and he had to go back to his room, and so we walked together up to our floor and then, when I said goodnight he kissed me. I didn't know I was gay then, I knew he was beautiful, but I didn't think I was gay but when he kissed me I knew. It was so beautiful and we got so lost in the moment, but then his mother called out for him and he had to go. I went back into my room and I dreamt about him, and I knew the next morning that I was definitely gay." Harry smiled as he remembered the times they spent together.  
  
"So what happened? Are you still with him? How old is he? Does he go to our school?" asked Draco, looking eager to find out this information but not for malicious purposes.  
  
"Well we spent everyday together that week, and I stayed there the next week as well, but he goes to Beauxbatons and so he had to leave on August 31st to go back to school. It was really sad, but he gave me this bracelet," Harry showed Draco the chunky silver bracelet on his arm, "and we're still together. And he's our age. Why are you so interested?" Harry asked, suddenly realising that he was discussing his boyfriend with his worst enemy.  
  
"Just curious, and I'm trying to have a 'deep and fulfilling' conversation with you." Draco laughed, "Do you have any photos of Alex that I can look at?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"Um, sure!' said Harry, standing up and leading him into his bedroom.  
  
Draco gasped, the cream walls that were so crisp and clean yesterday, were now plastered with pictures of topless male Quidditch players in shorts and photos of a blonde boy with blue eyes.  
  
"You sure do have photos of him!' Draco laughed, looking closely at a photo of Harry and Alex with their arms around each other, smiling and waving. There photos and Harry and Alex, and just Alex on his own everywhere around Harry's room. Beside Harry's bed was a framed photo of him kissing Alex's cheek. Harry pulled out a large photo album from in his wardrobe and handed it to Draco, it was full of photos of him and Alex.  
  
"Potter? How many photos did you take?" asked Draco, looking through the album.  
  
Harry laughed, "I'm really not sure! It looks like a lot doesn't it?" he asked, looking around his room.  
  
"Yeah! But I must say, you chose a very handsome boyfriend," he laughed, putting the album down on Harry's bed.  
  
"Thanks!" said Harry, smiling at the photo beside his bed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Later that night Harry and Draco were sitting on the couches watching TV when they heard a 'Ping' come from the kitchenette.  
  
"What on earth was that?" asked Harry, looking at the Kitchen apprehensively.  
  
"I dunno Potter. You're the hero, you go check!" Said Draco, staring at the TV.  
  
Harry sighed and jumped over the back of the couch and walked over to the kitchenette. He saw a new note stuck to the fridge.  
  
"What the hell?" he said, and he pulled the note off and took it to the couch with him.  
  
The ads had come on so Draco was less interested in the TV, "Well, what was it?" he asked as Harry leapt over the back of the couch.  
  
"I think it was this," he said, looking confused and showing Draco the note.  
  
"Well what does it say Potter? Hurry up, the ads will be over soon!" said Draco impatiently.  
  
Harry read the note out loud,  
  
'Harry and Draco,  
  
I am very impressed with the reports I got about your 'deep and fulfilling' conversation this afternoon, the portraits in your wing told me that you did very well. Therefore you will each receive 10 personal points. There is one other thing I would like for you to do, for one point a day it would be appreciated if you called each other by your given names. I think this would make life a lot friendlier. If you fail to do this, even once in a day then your point for that day is forfeited. Congratulations on a good first day together and I hope there is promise for big things,  
  
Professor Dumbledore'  
  
"Right Draco, it looks like its first name basis for us then!" said Harry.  
  
"Alright Harry, now shut up its back on!" he said, pointing to the TV.  
  
They watched the show in silence, talking only a little bit during the ads, after that show finished neither boy could find anything they wanted to watch, so Harry brought out his dumbbells and trained while Draco flicked through Harry's most recent copy of 'Fabio'.  
  
"You subscribe to this rubbish?" Draco asked after looking through the magazine for half an hour.  
  
Harry was lying on the floor doing sit-ups, and sat up and took the magazine off Draco.  
  
"It is a magazine made for gay wizards, I wouldn't expect you to appreciate It." he laughed, flipping through the magazine.  
  
"Whatever, have you got anything worth reading? Anything that isn't poofter orientated?" he asked, waiting for the fireworks.  
  
"Shut up Draco! You're just jealous that I have an excuse to stare at sexy men! I know that deep down you're slightly gay too, so stop hassling me." said Harry, getting up off the floor and stretching.  
  
"You wish Potter!" snarled Draco, a slight red tint rising in his pale cheeks.  
  
"Whatever Draco, you just lost a point for today coz you just called me Potter, now I'm going to bed, Goodnight!" said Harry, walking to his room with a smile.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" Draco laughed; throwing a cushion at the door as it was closed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: how was that chapter? I think I enjoyed writing it, but I've written so much today I'm just so proud of myself! And Sarah is a beautiful wonderful person because she rang me and I love her so dearly! Everyone should now bow down and praise Sarah for her wonderfulness, and repeat after me: "We all Love Sarah, Sarah is the paragon of Life, we all love Sarah!"  
  
Now doesn't that feel better?  
  
{Fabio will rule. All. – Sarah Ramblings} 


	6. Chapter 6 A Crystal Ball

Author's Notes:  
  
I have boofy hair! **pout** and I miss Sarah and I need the ability to send her these things! Damn, why can't my Internet just work? It's pretty late, so if this is incoherent and weird, blame the time! Always blame the time!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 6- a crystal ball  
  
When Harry's alarm woke him the next morning it was earlier than normal and Harry was just about to roll over and get another half an hour's sleep when he remembered why he'd set it earlier in the first place: Draco! He climbed out of bed and got his shower stuff so that he could get into the shower before Mr. 'I-Take-5-hours-to-get-ready-in-the-morning' Harry laughed to himself, and Draco called him gay.  
  
After he finished his long and luxurious shower he pulled on his uniform and robes and walked out of is wing, hoping to catch breakfast in the Great Hall for once.  
  
He walked into the great hall and ran across to sit with Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said cheerily, helping himself to a huge plate of food.  
  
"Morning Harry!" said Hermione, looking up from her book.  
  
"Morbig awy" mumbled Ron through a mouthful of food, harry laughed at his disgusting best friend and Hermione moved away slightly.  
  
He began to eat away while Hermione talked to him about various subjects, none of which he paid much attention to.  
  
After they finished breakfast Harry and Ron walked up to the North tower where they had Divination and said goodbye to Hermione.  
  
When they reached the North Tower they could already smell the perfumed smoke before they went in. taking a deep breath of fresh air they went into the stuffy classroom and almost immediately felt drowsy.  
  
They sat down at their usual round table and struggled to keep their eyes open as professor Trelawney explained their task for that day. They had been working on advanced Tea-leave reading for the last week and would have their last lesson on that today. They settled down and drank their tea then turned them over to read the leaves.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at the soggy shapes and thought of all sorts of different idea of things that the shapes could represent.  
  
"Hey harry, look this looks a bit like a snail," said Ron doubtfully, flipping through his book to find snail.  
  
Harry just laughed, "Why bother looking, Ron? It isn't going to mean anything, you know this is all rubbish!" Ron laughed back and neither boy saw Professor Trelawney behind them as she overheard them dismiss her work as rubbish. She blinked away a tear and then focused herself on the girls that wanted to learn.  
  
Professor Trelawney overheard the boys bagging her class the whole lesson and by the time the lesson was over she was very upset and angry. Harry and Ron were so glad to get out of the classroom that they packed up with lightening speed. But when they were getting ready to leave professor Trelawney asked Harry to stay behind.  
  
Harry nodded at Ron who sighed and left his best friend to face the batty divination teacher.  
  
Harry sighed and sat back down while his teacher put away the teacups.  
  
"Mr. Potter, why do you take Divination?" she asked, waking Harry from his day dreaming, Harry looked startled for a second and then tried to think of the right answer.  
  
"Uh, because I think it is very interesting," he began but Professor Trelawney interrupted him.  
  
"You shouldn't lie in front of a Seer, I know when people are lying!" she said, almost sneering, Harry gulped audibly and she continued.  
  
"I know that you think my work is rubbish and I'm here to prove to you that this is not true. I saw this day coming and I hope you are as prepared for this as I am," she said, getting out her crystal ball.  
  
"Look into my crystal ball Mr. Potter and tell me what you see," she said, placing the glass ball on the table in front of Harry.  
  
Harry sighed and stared at the ball, seeing nothing but his own reflection.  
  
"Concentrate but don't block your mind, relax but focus," said Professor Trelawney in her usual mystical voice.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed then he opened them again and stared back into the ball, trying to look through it instead of into it like they'd been taught.  
  
He tried to breath deeply as he looked down into the ball, willing himself to see something so that he would be let out of the stuffy classroom.  
  
He gazed deeper into the ball and then noticed that he couldn't see his reflection in it anymore, now the ball seemed to be cloudy and denser.  
  
He tried to focus on the swirling cloud inside the ball and soon he could make out figures deep in the fog.  
  
He inhaled deeply as he saw the figures take the shape of himself and Draco, sitting on their couch together, laughing like friends.  
  
"You see it don't you? I always knew that one-day you would, if you focused more in my classes and didn't cloud your inner-eye with cynicism then you would do well. I don't see the life of a prophet or a Seer in your future, but I believe that you are more observant than most. If you didn't dismiss my work as nonsense, and concentrated further then your perceptive inner- eye could work to your advantage." Said professor Trelawney, breaking his concentration. When he looked back into the ball the figures were gone and all he could see was his reflection again.  
  
"You may go now, but think about what I said." Finished his teacher, picking up the crystal ball and putting it away.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Harry stammered, feeling quite shaken, he walked out of the classroom and nearly ran into Ron who was waiting for him.  
  
"You alright mate? You look a bit peaky," said Ron as they walked away from the north tower, "What did the old fraud want?"  
  
Harry looked dazed for a second and then stammered, "Oh, she was just telling me off for not concentrating, told me to tell you that we have to pay more attention and try harder next class." He answered and finished with an unsteady laugh. He wasn't quite ready to tell Ron what had really happened until he understood it himself.  
  
"Alright, we better hurry up or we'll be late for charms." Said Ron, looking sideways at Harry as if he didn't quite believe him.  
  
They made it to charms just before Professor Flitwick began to take attendance and they quickly slipped into seats next to Hermione before he noticed.  
  
Harry's mind was not on his work as he tried to complete a simple summoning charm, their class today being revision. He was struggling to complete the charm that he had perfected years ago.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong? You're great at doing this charm!" asked Hermione; her concern was obvious.  
  
"My mind's on other things," was all he muttered as he finally got the spell right.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron but he just shrugged and continued to practice his charms.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After classes that day Harry was glad to get back to his and Draco's wing where he could think about what he had seen in the crystal ball. He sat down on the couch with a can of coke and tried to make sense of what he'd seen.  
  
All he'd seen was he and Draco sitting together laughing, but they were laughing so amicably, it wasn't normal.  
  
'Maybe Draco and I are destined for a sort of friendship,' he thought to himself as the blonde boy walked in.  
  
As Draco slammed down his books Harry was woken from his thoughts and he turned to look at the boy.  
  
"Do you think this is going to work Draco?" he asked, getting up to get himself another can of coke.  
  
"Do I think what is going to work?" asked Draco, rolling his eyes.  
  
"This?" said Harry, "Do you want a coke?" he asked and Draco nodded, he opened the fridge and heard the familiar 'ping' as a note appeared on the fridge door.  
  
He handed the can to Draco and then pulled the piece of paper off the fridge.  
  
"Do you want me to read it out loud?" he asked, and Draco just nodded, looking only vaguely interested.  
  
Harry began to read: "Harry and Draco, I am impressed by the reports I am getting about your behavior around one another and so I have another task for you that if successful will award you each with 15 points." Harry paused and read on in his head and then checked that Draco understood.  
  
"Well, what is the task? Hurry up." he said sitting on the bench and trying to read over Harry's shoulder. Harry spun around so he couldn't see and then continued.  
  
"The task will asses your ability to work together on a project and full points will only be awarded if you work on this together and consult each other on every decision and evenly share the work. In conjunction with this task, you will be awarded one point for every class that you pair up together in for partner work from tomorrow onwards. The task that I would like you to work on is to hold a dinner party. I am giving you until Saturday to organise, with Saturday morning and afternoon to go to Hogsmeade to buy anything you need.  
  
The food will be prepared by the house elves but you must decide on a menu and give it to them on Saturday morning to give them adequate time to prepare. You are allowed 3 guests each and a dining table will be set up in your living area which you can decorate it in anyway you wish. You have a budget of 10 galleons to spend, after that you must use your own money. Invitations must be sent out by Friday, including those of which that will be sent to Professor McGonagall, professor Snape and myself. I look forward to an enjoyable evening, Professor Dumbledore." Harry finished reading and looked at Draco for a reaction.  
  
"Joy of joys!" sneered the blonde; "I have to spend an evening with you and your little friends and 3 teachers!"  
  
"Yeah well I'm not overjoyed about it either Draco, but we better get to work since we only have a few days." Said harry, summoning a piece of parchment and a quill and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Fine!" said Draco grumpily as he sat down, then he suddenly perked up and took control, "We need to work on the invitations first," he said, taking the piece of parchment off Harry and writing down names. "You'll be inviting Granger and Weasley I presume?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes and Ginny too I think." He said, grinning at Draco's obvious enthusiasm.  
  
Draco wrote them down and then he added Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Derek Baxter as his guests.  
  
"Okay now every good dinner party has a theme," Draco began, and then after noticing Harry's obvious amusement he explained himself. "My mother often threw dinner parties when I was younger and taught me how to throw a good party and be a good host," he explained.  
  
"Now, shall we have some sort of theme? Or at least a dress code or a level or formality?" he asked, looking at Harry who looked stunned.  
  
"Um, well I don't know about a theme, but we could just have it as neat casual, no robes type thing," he said uncertainly, watching Draco's face for a reaction.  
  
Draco looked surprisingly pleased with Harry's answer, "I was thinking along the same lines. Although I don't know what I will wear and judging by the state of your clothes I don't know what you will wear so we'll have to go shopping for something to wear. And on the invitations we'll just put neat casual as the dress and the time as about 6 o'clock on Saturday?" he asked, jotting down this on his notes.  
  
"Yeah, six sounds fine." Said harry, pleased with the way their conversation was going.  
  
"Right, so what sort of food do you want to serve? We'll go for three courses, with perhaps a soup for an entrée and then," Draco paused and looked at Harry for suggestions.  
  
"Um, how about roast chicken and roast vegetables, and then lemon meringue pie for desert?" he suggested, his mouth almost watering at the thought.  
  
"I like the chicken idea, but why don't we have something more extravagant for desert like chocolate soufflé?" suggested Draco, trying to look superior.  
  
"No!" said Harry getting excited, "We should have crème brulee!"  
  
Draco smiled, "perfect!" he wrote it down on his parchment and then they spent the rest of the night discussing decorations and what they would spend their money on.  
  
As the night drew on they both grew drowsy and they said goodnight and went their separate ways to bed.  
  
Harry lay in bed thinking over his evening with Draco and what he had seen in the crystal ball, soon his thoughts twisted into one of the weirdest dreams he had ever dreamt.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: well, I think this was shit! But I had to get these ideas through, I think I mutilated them though! Oh well, everyone should remember that Sarah is beautiful and we love her!  
  
{Remember kiddies, chocolate is evil and Billy is sexy. Goodnight – Sarah Ramblings} 


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams

Authors Note: Well, here I would like to insert some shameless self-advertising: READ: 'Strawberry Window SHADE' Co-written by Sarah-Bear, It is VERY GOOD!! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
[In this chapter there will be some...closeness between Harry and Draco. But you have been warned, from here on in this story will eventually amount to slash, so if that isn't your cup of tea, don't drink tea!]  
  
Chapter 7- Dreams  
  
Harry gazed deeper into the crystal ball and the figures became distinguishable as himself and Draco sitting on the couch, laughing together like old friends.  
  
He felt himself fall into the ball and then he took over the crystal ball image of himself.  
  
He sat with Draco and they laughed together, smiling at each other and looking deep into each other's eyes.  
  
In a move of intense courage he reached forward and moved a piece of hair off Draco's face, letting his hands flow through his soft tresses. He moved closer to the blonde; close enough to smell the sweet vanilla scent the emanated from the boy at all times.  
  
"Harry," Draco whispered, as he too closed the gap between them, bringing their bodies close together.  
  
Harry blushed and suddenly felt ashamed of himself, he looked over Draco's shoulder and saw a familiar large black dog wagging his tail and nodding his doggy head. Harry saw this as an act of reassurance and he looked back into Draco's silver grey eyes and sighed.  
  
Their lips met for just a second before harry woke up, looking around the room in shock he realised it was just a dream.  
  
He thought back over the dream; how real Draco's lips had felt on his, how reassured he'd been when he saw Padfoot nodding, as if he understood and he accepted Harry.  
  
The dream had made him blissfully happy and he soon fell back into a deep sleep, and when he woke the next morning he didn't remember one bit of his first dream.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Draco was drifting off to sleep when the image of Harry laughing entered his mind. They had been discussing food and decorations and talking like friends all night and now he couldn't get the boys' face out of his mind.  
  
Harry just looked so blissfully happy when he laughed, this boy who had everyones' problems on his mind, the fate of the world will eventually rest of his shoulders, but when he laughed he looked happy. His green eyes shone, those green eyes that portrayed all of his feelings.  
  
Draco struggled to keep his mind off Harry's piercing green eyes.  
  
His shook his head and tried to think of something else, "Naked women, think of naked women!" he said to himself. He drifted off to sleep chanting "Naked women, think of naked women" in his head.  
  
Suddenly he was sitting in the stands at a Quiditch game watching the Gryffindor team fly around, lead by an extremely buff looking Harry Potter.  
  
He flew by where Draco was sitting and winked at him and this little gesture set the butterflies in Draco's stomach in motion.  
  
He jumped up out of his seat and began to jump up and down, cheering for the Gryffindors, but he wasn't loud enough and Harry couldn't hear him. Feeling very disgruntled he sat back down and leant his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey handsome!" said Blaise as he walked over and sat down next to Draco. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Draco leant his head against Blaise's chest and began to sob. "He can't hear me! I yell for him but I can't yell loud enough!" he sobbed, then somebody screamed and he looked around.  
  
Harry was staring at him with Blaise as he plummeted headfirst towards the ground. He had tears in his deep green eyes and those eyes showed that he was obviously hurt.  
  
Draco jumped up again and screamed to harry that he loved him, but Harry just kept falling towards the ground.  
  
As Harry collided with the ground with a sickening thud, Draco woke up.  
  
He looked around his dark room and noticed that he was sweating and he had tears running down his cheeks. He was gripping the sheets tightly in his hands and his bed looked as though he had been tossing and turning in it quite violently.  
  
He threw the covers off himself and walked into the cold bathroom. As his bare feet touched the icy tiles and he began to shiver. He knew he needed a shower to warm him up and wash away his sweat.  
  
Whilst in the shower he convinced himself that the dream meant nothing at all. And once he was clean and dry his only thoughts were of his warm bed.  
  
He went into his room and straightened his sheets, then in what he dubbed a fit of insanity he walked through the bathroom and into Harry's room. Upon being relieved to find the boy was peacefully sleeping and not dead like in his dream, Draco went back to his own bed and only then did the worried sickness in the pit of him stomach subside.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: That was just a short chapter, showing their little dreams. Did you like them? Oh, I have a question to ask, what are people's views on whether Sirius should be alive in this story? I can work it either way, but I need to know what my readers think. Please review! Love Jade xxx 


	8. Chapter 8 Shopping!

Author's Note: I'm gonna skip ahead a few days and just skim over the last few days. Coz we all want to focus on the dinner party right? And won't that just be a barrel of laughs? Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Derek (Someone I made up!) all in a room having an enjoyable meal together! **shudder** Okay, well here goes as I attempt to make this work! Have fun, Kissez Jade  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 8- Shopping!  
  
The next few days were filled with dinner party plans, classes and everyone being stunned that Harry and Draco were partnering up in class.  
  
On Friday morning Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Ginny when the post came in. Harry and Draco had posted the invitations the night before so he wasn't surprised when he saw three school owls flying towards their table carrying silver envelopes.  
  
As the envelopes were dropped in front of Hermione, Ginny and Ron they all looked mildly surprised but not as surprised as Harry when a familiar black owl came swooping down and dropped a letter and a package down in front of him.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Ron were all busy reading their invitations to notice the delivery and so Harry quickly slipped the note and the box into his pocket so he could open it later.  
  
"You and Draco are having a dinner party?" asked Ron, looking at Harry as if he were crazy.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, "it was Dumbledore's idea. He'll be there and so will McGonagall and Snape." He explained, looking up at the teachers' table to ensure that they got their invitations. All three of them held shiny silver envelopes and were reading them with interest.  
  
"Great, and you honestly expect me to come? And what is neat casual anyway?" asked Ron, looking rather put out.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione who smiled apologetically and steered Ron away to explain what 'neat casual' was. Before she left she said that they would be there.  
  
"What about you Ginny? Do you think you can make it?" asked Harry as he got up from the table.  
  
"Do you think that after being," she paused and looked down at the invitation, "Cordially invited by Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, two of the sexiest Hogwarts boys that I would decline?" she winked at Harry, "I'll be there!" she finished before walking off.  
  
Harry shook his head and then walked off to get ready for class.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
That evening after lots of last minute plans regarding the dinner party, Harry finally made it to bed. Only then did he remember the package and letter from Alex.  
  
He pulled out the box that was wrapped in gold paper with a silver bow and he placed it on his bed beside him and focused on the letter.  
  
'Dear Harry, I haven't heard from you in a while, I hope everything is okay. I miss you so much; I can't stop thinking about you and our summer together. That was probably the best summer of my life and I owe it all to you. In the box is a present, just so you don't forget about me. Keep in touch Harry, you are everything to me.  
  
Your loving boyfriend,  
  
Alex.'  
  
Harry sighed as he read over it, and realised he hadn't written to Alex in a long time.  
  
He picked up the box and opened it, inside was a framed picture of him and Alex kissing passionately. He laughed and put it on his bedside table next to the other photos.  
  
He couldn't help but have a thing for sexy blondes! (A/n: Hint Hint!)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Harry was woken early on Saturday morning by Draco shaking his shoulders. When the blonde saw that he was awake he ran out of the room so that Harry couldn't kill him.  
  
Harry dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of track pants before trudging out into the common room where Draco was already waiting, looking very bright and cheerful.  
  
"Morning, Harry!" he called, making Harry wince.  
  
"Morning," he grumbled, not being a morning person at all. He downed a glass of juice and started to feel better, then he sat down on the couch and waited for Draco's orders to come.  
  
"Now, you can take this down to the kitchens for me and give it to a house elf, then meet me at the gates so that we can go down to Hogsmeade and get you some clothes to wear tonight!" he said, thrusting the menu for the dinner party into Harry's hands.  
  
"Yes sir Mr. control freak sir!" said harry, saluting to Draco then going quickly to his room before Draco could have a go at him.  
  
***  
  
Harry ran back up from the kitchens, laughing about Dobby and his clothes and quickly found Draco waiting impatiently at the gates.  
  
"What took you so long? You only had to take a piece of paper to the bloody kitchens!" he asked, looking very impatient.  
  
"Cool it, Draco, it took longer then I expected okay?" he said, walking ahead of Draco as a sign that he wanted to make up lost time.  
  
They walked in silence down to Hogsmeade, passing a lot of Hogwarts students who obviously found it quite odd to see two enemies walking together into the village.  
  
They stopped in front of a very expensive looking shop and Draco looked at Harry.  
  
"Come on, let's get you into some stylish clothes. I can't be seen with you looking like that," he said, looking over Harry's baggy clothes with disdain.  
  
Harry shook his head and muttered, "Snob!" as he followed Draco into the store.  
  
The girl at the counter welcomed Draco and Harry in, looking at Harry's clothes in the same way that Draco had. Harry knew that this was Draco's world so he let Draco do all the talking.  
  
"We're having a dinner party this evening and we were looking for some nice clothes to wear. And also my friend here would like some neater everyday clothes. He's sick of looking like a beggar," said Draco in a cool drawling voice as he smirked sexily at the shop girl.  
  
She laughed quietly and then got down to business, "Very well then boys, follow me and I'm sure we'll be able to find something that suits."  
  
She took them to a corner of the shop where they held clothes for younger men. "I think you might be able to find something you like in these racks," she said, 'Now let me set you up with a change room each and we'll start finding something that will work."  
  
She opened up two change rooms that were made of velvet green curtains and then helped Harry and Draco choose some clothes, putting them into the change rooms for them to try on.  
  
When the piles of clothes in the change rooms got rather high, Draco and Harry went into them and started to try on outfits.  
  
Harry looked at the piles of clothes that hung from the walls of his changing room; these clothes were nothing like what he usually wore. They looked like... they looked just like the clothes that Draco usually wore.  
  
Knowing he wouldn't get out of there alive if he didn't try something on, he sighed and pulled a shirt of the hanger, endeavoring to find himself an outfit or to.  
  
"Hurry up, Potter! Put something on and get out here to show me, don't think I'm letting you choose your own clothes." Sneered Draco, kicking at the curtains.  
  
"Alright, keep your pants on!" laughed Harry, pulling on a silvery silky shirt and a pair of nice fitting bootleg jeans.  
  
He tossed the curtain aside and strode out of the change room, trying to look as sexy as possible.  
  
Draco stood in front of a large mirror, raising one eyebrow and smirking at himself, he was wearing dark black pants and a white shirt underneath a dark green T-shirt. He spun around and looked Harry up and down critically.  
  
Inside Draco's mind he was dismissing all thoughts of being straight and all he could think of was how delicious Harry looked in tight pants. Realising he'd been staring at Harry for longer than he should have, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked him up and down once more.  
  
"It's an improvement." he said and shrugged, inside his head he was praising himself for sounding so calm.  
  
"Gee thanks!" laughed Harry; he made a mental note to remember how sexy Draco looked when he was checking someone out, then his face broke into a smug smile at the thought that Draco was checking him out.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Draco, obviously worried at the look on Harry's face, then his own face contorted into a look of disgust. "On second thoughts, I don't want to know!" he said, beginning to unbutton his shirt as he walked back into the change room.  
  
Harry laughed and went to change into another outfit himself. This went on for quite a while, they would try on outfits, show one another and try and keep their minds off how sexy the other one looked.  
  
As Harry's outfits got progressively sexier, Draco had to continually re- convince himself that he was straight.  
  
Finally, Harry and Draco had chosen outfits for their dinner party and Harry had also bought some new clothes that Draco insisted he just 'had' to have.  
  
After picking up some necessary dinner party items they headed back to the castle to get their plans in order.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A young blonde boy threw his handheld mirror at the floor in frustration, then he summoned it back to himself and repaired it, and peering into it he frowned.  
  
"Why isn't he in a dorm with other boys? What is this private room nonsense? Why hasn't he replied to my messages?" he thought to himself, looking into the mirror as if it would give him answers.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in Harry's bedroom, in the photo of him and Alex kissing, the blonde boys' eyes were wide open, looking around the room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N:  
  
Okay, for those of you hanging off my every word and begging me for slash, be patient. Harry and Draco hate each other, HATED each other, so it will take some time for them to start having wild passionate sex! I assure you, they will have wild passionate sex! But you just have to be patient! I know that if I was reading this story, I would be pulling out my trusty shot gun and looking up where the author lives, but before you start making plans to kill me, you have to understand that this story is deeper than my others. Draco hasn't fully admitted that he is gay, and that will take some time. Harry is still in early gay stages, AND he is still with Alex (Who is not as innocent and great as he seems. We will see more of Alex in the future, I have great plans for him!)  
  
Hopefully you can see it from my point of view, and I will satisfy your hunger with some nice and increasingly sexual dreams, much to my darling beta Sarah's disgust!  
  
Thank-you for reading this and following it this far, please do look into my other stories even if the pairings aren't exactly your cup of tea, I love reviews so they will be lovingly accepted. Please make them long and loving!! Lol, thank you and goodnight! 


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner party in Hell

Author's Note: Argh! Now I shall finally get up to the dinner party, be prepared for some fighting and what not (I'm sure you all expected that anyway, there's no way that 5 Gryffindors (6 including Dumbledore) and 5 Slytherins can get alone amicably at a dinner party!) Anyway, keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing! Love Jade xxx  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Andromeda Summer because she used to get up earlier in the mornings to read 'Unatural', which I have regretfully neglected!

(I have to apoligise if this has any bad grammar or spelling, sarah hasnt been in much of a mood to beta lately but I thought I'd upload anyway...I do apoligise and I hope it's still okay!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 9- Dinner party in hell!  
  
Just as Draco put the last plate on the huge mahogany table that had materialized in their room that afternoon, their first guests arrived.  
  
Hermione entered first, wearing cute pale pink tartan pants that were tight around her waist and flared or dramatically at the bottom. She had on a silky pink singlet top on and her hair was out and flowing down on to her shoulders.  
  
She pulled a rather uncomfortable looking Ron through after her, he was wearing neat but baggy dark coloured jeans and a very starchy looking red shirt that had obviously just been bought.  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione said, looking around the room and nudging Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah, hi," he said with indifference, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Come in!" said Harry, smiling widely despite the tension in the room.  
  
They came into the room and sat down on the couch, Ron looked around the room with disgust.  
  
"So, enjoying your cozy little private room are ya Harry?" he asked, "Not really much of a punishment is it? If I was in a fist fight I'd be on the first train home, but no, not the fam-" he was cut short as Hermione put her hand over his big fat mouth (**A/n: sorry, got a bit carried away, I have built up hatred for Ron**)  
  
"Don't listen to him Harry," said Hermione, putting her hand over Harry's. "Oh, Ginny will be here soon, she was still getting ready when we left." She said, looking at the bookshelf but keeping her hand on Ron's mouth.  
  
Thankfully Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall came into the room soon after the two Gryffindors and they took the attention away from Ron and his comments.  
  
Snape had obviously chosen to ignore the 'No robes' comment on the invitation as he was wearing his usual billowing black robes.  
  
Dumbledore was wearing dark brown corduroy jeans and a 70's style silk shirt; Professor McGonagall who looked only slightly more relaxed than she did in class followed him in.  
  
She was wearing a pair of tan pants and a red shirt; she had her hair back in a tight bun like usual.  
  
"Welcome," said Draco, looking slightly uncomfortable, "We just have to wait for Miss Weasley and my friends and then we can start." He said, guiding them to the couches where Hermione and Ron were already sitting.  
  
As soon as he said that, Harry walked over to the door to greet Ginny who'd just arrived looking positively gorgeous.  
  
"Heya Harry!" she said, taking his hand as he helped her through the portrait hole. Harry blinked a couple of times as he looked at her outfit, she was wearing a short, strapless white dress that had a big open back; her hair was out and in soft ringlets.  
  
"Hey Gin," he managed to say as he lead her into the common room, "You look amazing!' he said smiling.  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling in a way that she obviously thought was seductive.  
  
As Ginny sat down, Harry stood next to Draco and looked at him and then around the room nervously. Draco smiled back anxiously and sighed.  
  
"So," he said, breaking the tense silence, "Who would like a drink?" he asked, looking around, a few people nodded and he and Harry walked into the kitchen to get drinks.  
  
"I knew this would be a bad idea!" growled Draco as he pulled some cans of coke out of the fridge.  
  
"Don't be so negative Draco, I'm sure everything will turn out fine!" Said Harry, putting on a brave face. "Now when will your friends get here?" he asked, carrying some of the drinks out to where their guests were sitting.  
  
"Right now!" Draco laughed as he passed the door and saw his friends walking in. He handed the rest of the drinks to Harry as he greeted his friends.  
  
"Draco darling, sorry we're so late!" Purred Pansy as she walked in, she was wearing a short black halter dress and knee high stiletto boots. She batted her eyelashes at Draco and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Hey mate," said Blaise rolling his eyes at Pansy and walking in, Derek followed them in and said hi and then all came in and sat down.  
  
"So everyone's here, how about a tour?" said Draco, trying to occupy the crowd of scowling people.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he thought of his room that was covered in photos of himself and Alex, and realised that he was not ready for everyone to see that.  
  
"I'm sure everyone would rather eat Draco," said Harry in what he hoped was a tone that he understood.  
  
"Nonsense!" said Ginny, standing up "We're in no hurry, I would love to see the place!" she said.  
  
Harry shot a pleading look at Hermione, hoping she would either understand or go along with it and find out the details later.  
  
"Nah Ginny, I'm starving we'll save the tour for later,' she said, standing up and pulling Ron up with her.  
  
"Yeah, where's the food?" said Ron, brightening up at the aspect of eating.  
  
"Good idea! Let's eat!" said Draco with a look of dawning comprehension, he looked at Harry and then at Harry's room questioningly. Harry nodded and helped him guide people to the dinning table.  
  
When everyone was seated in the seat with his or her name on it, Harry and Draco brought the first course, pea and ham soup into the dinning room.  
  
At first they all sat eating in silence, Dumbledore at the head of the table with McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione and then Ginny on one side and Snape, Draco, Blaise, Pansy then Derek on the other side.  
  
"So Harry, Malfoy has you dressing in Slytherin colours now does he?" asked Ron, flicking his eyes over Harry's silky green shirt.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" scolded Hermione, "That shirt looks really nice on Harry, it brings out the colour of his eyes," she said, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Why don't you just marry him then!" spat Ron, scowling, 'So how long did it take you and Malfoy to get all friendly and chummy Harry?" he asked, looking at Harry with what could almost be described as hatred.  
  
"They aren't friends you idiot!" spat Pansy, looking up from her soup. "Like a Malfoy would ever be friends with him!" she said, looking scornfully at Harry.  
  
"This soup is really good!" said Dumbledore, his mouth twitched slightly.  
  
"Yes, I must agree." Said McGonagall tightly, "A very good choice!"  
  
Snape merely grunted and continued to eat his soup, everyone else ate in silence, knowing that Dumbledore's comment had been intended to end their bickering.  
  
"So, how are the two of you dealing with your punishment?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Draco and Harry.  
  
They looked at each other as if they were both unsure of how to answer that, truthfully they had been getting along all right, but were they ready to admit that in front of their friends.  
  
Draco looked at Harry as if he wanted him to answer, but Harry just looked pleadingly back. Sighing Draco looked at Dumbledore and cleared his throat.  
  
"We're coping," he said simply, looking at the headmaster as if daring him to question them further.  
  
"Very good!" was all the headmaster said, his eyes twinkling as if he knew they were fast becoming friends.  
  
"Indeed!" said McGonagall, "I was worried when you suggested this punishment headmaster, I never thought they would get along even this well. Maybe there is something in this forced friendship thing," she said, looking slightly amused.  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself," said Snape, speaking for the first time. "These boys will be at each other's throats after about a month."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Now now Severus, Have some faith in the boys!" he said, smiling warmly at the boys. Harry and Draco both smiled nervously at Dumbledore and he nodded to them both.  
  
"Time for main course I think boys?" he said, looking around at the empty soup bowls.  
  
"Sure!" said Harry, smiling and getting up from the table. "Come on Draco, help me out," he said, glaring at Draco who sat there continuing to talk to Derek.  
  
"Right, okay." He said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
They brought out the roast chicken and sat it down on the table, Dumbledore stood up and carved it, looking like an elderly grandfather at a family meal.  
  
Everyone ate lots of chicken and finally the conversation lost its harsh tone.  
  
"Hey Draco, can you please pass me the peas?" asked Hermione, looking at the peas over the other side of the table.  
  
"Harry, that shirt does look nice, did Draco choose it for you?" said Derek.  
  
"Yeah, we went shopping together this morning." He said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, you and Draco went shopping together? What are you? Gay?" spat Ron, who was the only one not seeming to enjoy the meal.  
  
Hermione choked on her peas, and Draco raised an eyebrow at harry.  
  
"Shut up Ron! Can't you try and enjoy yourself?" said Ginny, looking at her brother, "of course they aren't gay! Do you really think that your **BEST FRIEND** would be gay and not tell you about it?" she laughed, finishing the last of her food.  
  
As they all finished their meals, Draco suggested they have desert. He got up from the table and with Harry's help they brought in the crème brullees.  
  
"Wow!" said Ginny, "this is good,"  
  
"Yeah!" said blaise, "I haven't had crème brullee this good since I was in France."  
  
As the meal ended, everyone was happily filled and quite content.  
  
"We must be off," said Dumbledore, "but you kids enjoy yourself, and make sure you all get back to your towers by curfew."  
  
They all said goodbye to the teachers and then sat down on the couches to watch TV.  
  
"So, when do we get a tour?" asked Ginny as she looked around the common room.  
  
"Cool it on the tour idea Gin!" sighed Harry as he eased down further into the couch.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with a mystified look and he glanced quickly at his bedroom and then at Ron.  
  
Hermione looked as if she was thinking this over and then she looked back at Harry.  
  
"Is that middle door the bathroom Harry?" she asked, looking over at the doors pointedly.  
  
"Yep," said harry, "that's one of them, there's also a door from my bedroom and a door from Draco's." he said, giving her a pointed look.  
  
"Right, thanks" she said, getting up and going into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione looked around the beautiful bathroom for a minute then she quietly opened the door that led to Harry's room.  
  
When she walked into the room she immediately knew why he didn't want to take anyone on a tour, "wow, so that's Alex!" she whispered.  
  
She looked closely at one of the photos on the wall and sighed, she knew someone that looked a lot like this Alex and it worried her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: ARGH MAN!! I ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT CHAPTER! I WROTE THAT REALLY BADLY! sigh Oh well, off to the Sarah-darling with this one, hope she doesn't hate it and I hope you people don't hate it either! sigh 


	10. Chapter 10 Coming Out

**Author's note:**

Back to school :( Holidays are over! But it's nearly my darling beta- Sarah's birthday! :D So everyone say "Happy Birthday Sarah" like the lovely little wonders that you are! I got a lot of reviews from people saying that they wanted slash and were getting rather aggressive. Slash will come! And if you are wonderful and faithful and sweet you will follow this story until the slash comes. Just be patient! Anyway, I'll get working on this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
(Um yeah, it **was** Sarah's birthday when I first started this chapter, that was nearly a month ago! So yeah, but we all love Sarah so all is good!)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 10- Coming out  
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom just as the Slytherins were leaving, Pansy had obviously had an altercation with Ginny as the Slytherin girl was being dragged from the room and she had a vixen like red-head scowling at her from the other side of the room.  
  
Hermione shrugged and sat down on the couch, not wanting to even ask what had gone on.  
  
After the Slytherins left the air in the room was less tense, and soon Ginny was getting bored.  
  
"That's it!" she said, jumping up out of her chair. Everyone in the room stared at her and waiting for her next statement. "I'm going for a tour of this place! There's nothing better to do." She walked over to the doors and put her hand on the door that led to Harry's room.  
  
"This is your room isn't it Harry?" she asked, throwing the door open triumphantly. Harry and Hermione jumped up and tried to stop her but she was already walking into the room.  
  
"Oh My gosh!" she squealed from inside, harry and Hermione were standing in the doorway and Ron pushed then inside and ran in to see what his sister was screaming about.  
  
"Oh my fucking god!!" he gasped as he looked around the room, he blinked a couple of times and then turned on Harry.  
  
"oh my god! You're-you-you're-"he stammered, gaping at his best friend.  
  
"Gay? A poofter? A fag?" offered Draco.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yelled Harry, Hermione and Ron at once, Ginny just whimpered and stared at the walls.  
  
"I was only trying to help," mumbled Draco, looking at the floor and smirking, usually he would have stormed off indignantly because he was told to shut-up, but he wasn't going to miss this.  
  
"You're gay?" Ron breathed, looking at the pictures with disbelief.  
  
Harry just shrugged and looked at his feet, Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and looked at Ron.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal Ron, he'd still your best friend." She said soothingly, a little frightened of what her boyfriend would say.  
  
"He can't be! Like Ginny said before, if he was my best friend he would have told me about something as **BIG** as being **GAY**!" he yelled, getting slightly red in the face.  
  
Ginny whimpered once more at the mention of her name, and sat down on the bed with a picture of Harry and Alex in her shaking hands.  
  
Harry was starting to get enraged, "Something as **BIG** as being gay? What's so big about it? Why should I '_come out_' to everyone about my sexuality? I don't see you walking around 'admitting' to everyone that you're straight!" he yelled, seeing the injustice and irony of it all.  
  
"BUT THAT IS BECAUSE BEING STRAIGHT IS NORMAL!" yelled Ron, looking slightly disgusted that his 'best friend' was moving closer to him.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in horror and Ginny gulped, they both looked at Harry who looked too angry to speak.  
  
'You've done it now Weasley!" sneered Draco from the doorway, he too was looking slightly apprehensive at Harry's rage.  
  
"And what have I done?" spat Ron, turning on Draco and showing his ignorance.  
  
"You just called him abnormal! Any moron knows that being gay is just as 'Normal' as being straight! Obviously you're even dumber than a moron!" he sneered, looking superior.  
  
"It isn't normal!" he spat back, looking at Harry then back at Draco. His face suddenly contorted into a look of disgust.  
  
"You!" he pointed at Harry "and him!" he gaped, pointing at Draco. He shook his head and backed out of the room, "Dumbledore didn't! You can't be! EW!" he yelled and he ran out of the room, looking at Harry and Draco with complete disdain.  
  
Hermione looked sadly at Harry and apologized quickly before she ran out after Ron, in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
Harry sank down into his bed, shaking with anger and Ginny got up and kissed him on the head.  
  
"It's okay Harry," she whispered, "I still love you, I would never judge you." she said, and then she looked at Draco. "That's why you're here isn't it?" she asked both Draco and Harry.  
  
"Ugh No!" laughed harry as Draco said "yeah" and looked shameful.  
  
Harry looked shocked and Draco laughed.  
  
"I overheard harry telling Hermione that he was gay and we got into a brawl, this was our punishment." He explained and Harry looked slightly relieved.  
  
"I thought you meant it like Ron did!" laughed Harry, blushing slightly he looked up at Draco and awaited his reaction.  
  
"And you said ugh no?" he asked, looking slightly put out. "UGH? You react to the thought of being with me by saying 'Ugh no!' I didn't realise I wasn't your type!" he laughed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Harry.  
  
"What can I say?" Harry shrugged, "You utterly repulse me!"  
  
Ginny laughed and slipped out of the room but neither boy noticed, Draco blinked at Harry a couple of times and let his jaw drop open.  
  
"I Repulse _YOU_?" he gasped, then he struck what he thought was a sexy pose and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, "even now?" he said, in his sexiest voice.  
  
Harry laughed and nodded and Draco looked even more outraged. He ran his hand over his neck and chest and then around over his butt and then swiveled his body around so Harry could get a better view of that body part. "You find my sexy sexy body utterly repulsive?" he drawled and Harry laughed.  
  
"Okay Draco, stop!" he gasped in a fake turned on voice. "Don't torture me with your extreme good looks. I admit it, you're so damn sexy I cant sleep at night!" he finished with a laugh and shook his head.  
  
"Good!" said Draco smugly, "but don't get any ideas because you're not my type!" he said and he turned and walked out.  
  
As the door slammed shut Harry lay down on his bed and groaned, 'Damn that sexy Draco and his body!" his mind screamed as he thought about the blonde's actions.  
  
He sighed and pulled himself off the bed and went to find a shoulder to cry on.  
  
5 minutes later Harry was seated on the couch next to Draco complaining about Ron.  
  
"I mean, who is he to judge me? How dare he say being gay isn't normal!" he fumed, getting very angry.  
  
"Calm down Harry it was just the shock," said Draco soothingly, "he'll come round, he's your best friend!" he said, running his hand through the coarse black hair that sat on Harry's head.  
  
Harry smirked to himself as he felt Draco's hand in his hair, he knew the boy didn't really know he was doing it and if he commented he would be embarrassed and stop so he lay there contently letting the blonde massage his scalp.  
  
'I thought he'd understand!' he whimpered, starting to get upset.  
  
Draco looked down at the boy and tried to think of a calming response, he saw his own hand in his hair and quickly pulled it out feeling very stupid.  
  
"You want a drink?" he asked, jumping out of the chair and running to the kitchen.  
  
Harry laughed and nodded, realising that Draco had been embarrassed, but he now longed for the blonde boy's touch.  
  
"I have a brilliant idea!" said Draco as he brought two cans of coke back to the couch and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry, trying to sound excited.  
  
"It's something that will cheer you right up," Draco answered, getting up. "I'll be back soon, stay here!" he said as he walked out the door.  
  
Harry looked at the door bewildered, Draco had certainly changed!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: I love you all! I really do! Please review, then I'll love you all even more! I apologize for the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, they are Sarah's department and she hasn't been feeling up to the job lately. We all love her still!


	11. Chapter 11 Ice cream

**Author's notes: Hey! Wow! Nice improvement on fanficition with that Quick Edit thing! Very useful! Hmm, my Internet hates me and I cant use Msn or any msn-type site (Hotmail or anything) very depressing! BUT the up side to that is I will write more! Anyway on with the show because I'm sure you're all dying to know what Harry and Draco are going to get up to! (hehehe) maybe we shall get the first glimpses of some action!  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 11- Ice Cream  
  
When Draco returned to the wing 20 minutes later, Harry was very anxious to find out what he had been doing. The blonde walked in with a cocky smile on his face and he walked right past Harry and picked up his cloak.  
  
"We're going out!" he said as he walked back past Harry and stood at the door, "get your cloak and lets go!"  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Harry as he pulled his cloak on.  
  
"You'll see!" said Draco, "But don't worry, I went and saw Dumbledore and he gave me permission to take you out, as long as I didn't try and kill you. Actually I think he was rather pleased." He said as he steered Harry out the door and closed it behind them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
As another day at Beauxbatons drew to an end, a blonde boy with clear blue eyes snuggled down with a mirror and looked into it, only to see a raven haired boy pick his cloak of his bed and walk out.  
  
"Well the hell are you going at this hour?" he shouted at the mirror, throwing it down on his bed in fury.  
  
The boys in his down looked at him strangely, but went about their business ignoring the slightly irate boy who was now close to tears.  
  
"I'm coming to you Harry, I need to be close to you!" he whispered to the mirror before he pulled the covers up over him and went to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry and Draco walked into Hogsmede which was full of life, pretty little out door cafes were playing music and everyone was having a great time.  
  
"Wow," said harry, "I've never seen this side of Hogsmede before."  
  
"It's really quaint isn't it?" said Draco is soft awe.  
  
They wandered around for a while before sitting down in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
  
"What will it be boys?" said Rosmerta as they took their seats.  
  
"A butterbeer," said Harry, smiling at the nice bar-witch.  
  
'Could I please have a bourbon-butterbeer thanks," said Draco in a sweet voice, flashing the witch his 'this-is-how-I-always-get-my-way' Smile.  
  
"Certainly," she said, her cheeks tinting slightly, "I'll be right back with those."  
  
Harry and Draco talked about their lives and school while they drank down countless Bourbon-butterbeers and then normal butterbeers once Rosmerta cut them off the bourbon.

Rather tipsy and very happy, Draco and Harry paid the bill and set out on the town. They stopped at a hip little club that was above a small café and were refused entry because they smelt of alcohol. Finding this utterly hilarious the boys set off down the street in search of the small ice-cream parlor.  
  
When they found the ice-cream parlor the boys bought themselves ice-creams before setting off back to school, walking along eating their ice-creams and singing merrily.  
  
"And here we are!" slurred Draco as they walked through the main gates to the school.  
  
"Indeed!" said Harry, putting his arm around Draco's shoulders and tripping over his own feet.  
  
"Won't Dumbeleedore be pleased at how well we're getting along?" cried Draco, as they walked into the school.  
  
"I should think he will!" laughed Harry as he leant more of his weight onto Draco.  
  
"Come on, we better get back to our room before someone sees us!" said Draco, stumbling along the halls towards their room.  
  
When they finally made it into their wing, they both collapsed down onto the couch Harry falling down on top of Draco as the lighter boy collapsed beneath him.  
  
Draco was sitting very low on the couch, slouching down in a very un-Malfoy- ish way and Harry was slumped on top of him with his head up near Draco's chest and his legs bent at a strange angle to the ground.  
  
"You have amazing eyes Harry," said Draco as he looked down into the boy's big green eyes.  
  
"You have amazing hair," replied Harry as he pulled himself up into the blonde's lap and ran one hand through his white-blonde hair. "So soft," he whispered as he face got nearer to Draco's.  
  
"I like yours too," said Draco as he put his hands into Harry's coarse hair. "So sexy," he sighed.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco and smiled, "Goodnight Draco, thank-you for cheering me up." he said and he leant forward and kissed Draco lightly and chastely on his pale pink lips.  
  
Draco gasped slightly and Harry ran one hand down through his hair and got up. "Goodnight" he said again and he walked into his room, stumbling slightly along the way.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**A/n: Aaww! Aren't first kisses just precious? Should I end this chapter here or continue? Dreams would be fun wouldn't they? Yes they would! Let's have some happy, sexy, Draco-sexuality-rethinking Dreams! ENJOY!  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry slid down in-between his sheets and sighed, all he could see when he closed his eyes was Draco's blissfully peaceful face. Any thoughts of school or homework or Alex were out of his mind and all he could think of was kissing Draco's perfect lips.  
  
"I made the first move!" he whispered, proud of himself and giddy with happiness.  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep and all his thoughts and dreams were of Draco.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Draco sat on the couch for half an hour without moving before his brain started to process that a BOY had just kissed him! Once that blissful half an hour where all he could do was touch his lips and smile had ended, he began to freak out.  
  
"Harry Potter just kissed me!" he gasped, looking around the room to make sure no one would hear him. He took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Harry Potter just kissed me!" he repeated, only this time he said it a little bit louder and with pride.  
  
But then the bliss in his mind disappeared and was only replaced with worry when he realised that he wasn't gay!  
  
He loved Harry deeply as a friend, he realised this now, Harry was probably his best friend and if he acted like nothing had happened it would hurt him. The one thing he didn't want to do was hurt Harry. But he wasn't gay!  
  
His hand reached up and he touched his lips, had he felt something when Harry kissed him? Just that innocent touch of lips had sent tingles through his body and he knew it, but he couldn't be gay, Draco Malfoy was not gay!  
  
He eased himself out of the chair and walked into his room, as he sat down on his bed he closed his eyes. In his mind he saw Harry's smiling face and he felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I won't hurt you Harry, I promise!" he whispered into the darkness as he lay down in bed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**A/n: What a lovely chapter that was! How cute! Please review because reviews make me happy and I like to be happy and my boyfriend is being a dickhead so I need something to cheer me up! I love you all, love Jade xxx**


	12. Chapter 12 Who's that naked boy in the s...

A/n: Argh!! What the hell should I do after a chapter like that? I don't know how the boys should react! In my little note book thing I have a little idea of a something that could happen and OH look at that! I've just worked out how to work it into it! {Evil Laugh} this chapter will be fun! Draco will definitely stop being delusional after this! {he he he} oh well, ENJOY (I know you will)  
  
I don't know what's going on =( -Sarahism  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 12- who's that naked boy in the shower? (DEEP re-thinking)  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of an owl tapping at his window, he looked over and saw Alex's owl standing on his windowsill patiently waiting to be let in.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" groaned Harry as he fell out of bed, "Alex!"  
  
He rushed over to the window and let the bird step in; he untied the letter from its leg and then watched as it flew away.  
  
He opened the letter and after he'd read it he stared at it for a few minutes. It said:  
  
'Dearest Harry, You haven't been writing to me that much, I hope everything is okay with you and that everything is still good between us. I've been thinking about you so much lately, you're the only thing on my mind. Actually, you are on my mind so much that it has become a problem, my grades have dropped dramatically and I haven't been able to concentrate on anything but imagining your beautiful face.  
  
The solution that my school and parents have found was to put me in a different environment, they believe that I am not friends with the right group and that that is the reason my grades have been dropping. Therefore, they decided that they would put me in an exchange program and asked what school I would like to attend for a year.  
  
The idea of changing schools pleased me lots, and when they showed me a list of schools and I saw Hogwarts on it I immediately asked to be sent there. I told my school and my parents that I had met a few students from Hogwarts when we holidayed in England and that they had very high opinions of the school. My mother was thrilled because she had attended Hogwarts herself and they all agreed.  
  
So, in two weeks time I will arrive at your school and I can finally see you, I only hope that you are just as excited as I am.  
  
Awaiting your reply, your loving and protective boyfriend Alex'  
  
Harry stared at the page in his hand and gaped, he didn't know whether he was happy or not. He hadn't really been missing Alex, frankly he hadn't even thought about Alex in a while. He thought back to the night before and his kiss with Draco, he had a sudden shock of guilt to his stomach and he felt the intense need to vomit.  
  
He calmed himself down and tried to think rationally but he was shaking and feeling really cold.  
  
He decided to have a nice warm shower to wake himself up and clam himself down, he grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Draco woke up blissfully happy to the sound of the shower starting and he smiled to himself as he rolled over in his warm bed. He didn't know why he was happy but he was, and as he struggled to think of why he was happy his mind became clouded and confused and a feeling great guilt and worry shot through his stomach.  
  
He got up out of bed and opened the curtains in his room to let some light in, but wasn't prepared for the burst of sunshine that blinded him. He looked around his room in a daze as he tried to find some clothes to wear.  
  
He felt immensely tired and confused as he picked out some clothes and placed them on his bed. He couldn't focus his mind and all he could do was try and remember what had made him so happy but so worried.  
  
As he opened the door that lead to the bathroom something began to trigger in his mind about the night before, but he still couldn't quite remember his mind was very fuzzy.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and began to hum along to the tune that he heard coming from the shower, he had forgotten that Harry was in the shower and even the familiar singing that came out from the running water didn't trigger his memory.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry stood under the shower, singing to himself and thinking of Alex and Draco, trying to work out what he was going to do.  
  
'Alex is coming to hogwarts!' he thought to himself, trying to convince himself that it was a good thing to be closer to his boyfriend. 'Alex is coming to Hogwarts!' he repeated to himself in his head, trying to ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He thought he heard the door to Draco's bedroom open, but his mind was elsewhere so he thought nothing of it.  
  
He continued to sing to himself, thinking over the matter at hand and shaking himself when his mind traveled back to Draco's perfect face.  
  
'I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you?' he sang out loud, running his hands through his wet hair and putting his head far back under the spray of the water.  
  
He let the hot water flow over his body and face and hair and he felt almost peaceful, when suddenly a draft of cold air filled the shower. His eyes shot open just as a very naked and rather dazed looking Draco Malfoy stepped into the shower.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: Dun dun dun!!! hehehehe I would've gone further, but I thought that was a nice little place to stop! So evil! Anyway...please review or I won't write anymore!! Heheheehe! Insert Evil Laugh laa laa laa!! So get your butts into gear and review! I love you all! Love Jade xoxo 


	13. Chapter 13 DUN DUN DUN DUNDaDUN DUNDaDUN

Author's Notes:

OMFG!! I got so many reviews to that last chapter!! Didn't you just LOVE it? and now I'm here to continue on with it, don't you just LOVE me? lol, okay okay _Dodges stuff being thrown at her_ I'll get on with the story now!!

* * *

Chapter 13- DUN DUN DUN DUN-Da-DUN DUN-Da-DUN

"What the fuck?" screamed Harry's mind as he watched Draco enter the shower, but all he could do was stare at his toned body. As his eyes scanned up and down the pale boy who still hadn't noticed Harry, his mind began to scream "Fuck, this boy's RIPPED!"

His eyes traveled up and met with Draco's cloudy and dazed grey ones and suddenly the blonde boy let out a very undignified scream!

"What are you doing in here?" he screamed, looking Harry up and down and letting his stormy eyes bulge as they traveled up and down the boy's body.

"I'm showering! I was in here first!" he screeched, blushing bright red as he saw that Draco was checking him out.

"Don't be stupid!" said Draco incredulously. "Why would I get into an already occupied shower?" he began to blush slightly as their naked bodies moved closer together, seemingly of their own accord.

"Well maybe you realised that deep down you are as gay as me..." began harry as their bodies continued to get closer, but when he looked into Draco's worried eyes, he knew he had to shut up.

"Oh my god!" he whispered as he pieced everything together and it dawned on him, "Draco, you are.." he began but this time he was cut off by his and Draco's mouths coming together in a deep and passionate kiss.

Neither of them had initiated it, it was as though their bodies had rejected the doubts in their minds and finally gave them what they had both wanted for some time now.

After a minute they broke apart and looked deep into one another's eyes as if searching for answers.

Harry was the first to break their gaze, he looked and away and behind Draco he saw someone that he wasn't expecting.

"I love you Harry," whispered Draco, sounding frightened and unsure. But Harry didn't hear him, he kept staring over Draco's shoulder and whispered "Alex!" as his green eyes filled with tears.

* * *

A/n: that's another really short chapter but I know what I'm doing next and I already have it drafted out so it won't be long until the next chapter comes! I know you all hate me for having Harry cheat on Alex, but Alex is not as cool as people might think. I'm in love and soo happy!! And I saw Chamber of secrets (Sarah Note – I'm rather sure she means Prisoner of Azkaban) at the movies...three times so far! I actually didn't think it did the book or the first two movies much justice, but don't get me started coz I could write an essay on what was wrong with that movie!


	14. Chapter 14 Ouch!

Author's notes:

wow! I just realised that this story is going really slowly! I mean, this will be the third chapter about this day and there was about five chapters about the day before! That's like 8 chapters out of 14 about 2 days! Anyway...I shall continue with this before you all kill me for keeping you in suspense! You can't hate me for what I'm about to do to Draco, you have to know that I love him as much as the next Draco-crazed girl. But he might feel a bit of pain over the next few chapters! Poor bubby =(

* * *

Chapter 14- Ouch!

"_I love you Harry," whispered Draco, sounding frightened and unsure. But Harry didn't hear him, he kept staring over Draco's shoulder and whispered "Alex!" as his green eyes filled with tears._

"No..." said Draco, looking hurt and confused "I'm Draco!" but when he looked at Harry's frightened expression he realised that they weren't alone in the bathroom.

He spun around and his cold grey eyes met in a death stare with Alex's blue eyes.

"Harry.." said Alex in a deathly quiet tone; "When you're finished with this fake blonde pretty boy, put some clothes on and come find me." he glared at Draco who was enraged at being called a fake blonde and walked out of the steamy bathroom.

Draco spun around to Harry and was about to speak when the raven-haired boy pushed past him.

"Alex! Alex, wait!" he called as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself as he walked out the door.

xxx

Draco sunk down to the bottom of the shower and cried. For the second time since he'd moved to this wing he cried over Harry Potter.

"Come back to me Harry!" he whispered as he cried harder, "I love you..." the water from the shower poured down over him and mixed with the salty tears running down his face.

xxx

"Alex!" cried Harry as he walked into the common room and saw the blonde boy about to walk out the door.

"What?" sneered Alex as he spun around and looked at his dripped wet, half naked boyfriend who had tears running down from his honest green eyes. A possessive glow warmed up Alex's piercing blue eyes as he looked at his sexy boyfriend.

He concentrated hard for a few seconds and let a few fake tears roll down his cheeks.

"I thought you loved me Harry..." he whispered, trying hard to look as sad as possible while inside he was grinning evilly at how easy to manipulate Harry Potter really was.

"Alex, I'm so sorry! Said Harry, looking down at his hands in shame. "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

xxx

Draco stepped out of the shower and dried himself, trying to stop a fresh wave of tears from falling as he noticed Harry's clothing on the floor and the door to his mess of a bedroom wide open.

After pulling on a pair of clean trackpants, Draco gathered up Harry's clothes and took them into his untidy room.

"I know you love me like I love you, Harry, and I will make sure you know it too!" he whispered to himself as he began to clean up Harry's messy room.

He looked into the common room where Harry was standing half-naked speaking to Alex. His heart broke as he watched his dark haired love slowly make his way closer to the blonde prick, but he couldn't help but move to the door to listen in.

"I didn't know you were transferring here so soon! You said two weeks in the owl I received this morning!" said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't give you enough time to fuck your roomy!" spat Alex. "I thought I'd surprise you by coming early! I'm sorry if it wasn't a nice surprise!"

"It was a nice surprise, well it would have been a nice surprise!" said Harry, looking very confused. Draco's heart went out to him, the poor boy would be having a hard time dealing with all of this.

"You didn't even tell me you were living here with this blondey anyway! I'm your boyfriend and you didn't tell me you were living in a private room with another guy! I watched you through the photo I sent you and I saw him coming into your room and tidying up. You looked like the regular happy couple! I saw him flirting with you after you had that big fight with your friends last night! And then I saw you leaving the room really late with your cloak." he shook his head

"If you didn't love me you could've told me and I would've moved on. But you kept me believing that you loved me, you lead me on! And then I come here and find that you're screwing some other blonde slut!" Draco was enraged at being called a slut and began to hate this Alex guy even more.

"Tell me if you love me Harry...I couldn't imagine life without you now, but if you don't love me then I'll walk out of your life right now!"

Draco bit his lip, this guy was manipulating his Harry and Harry was too beautiful and naïve to see it.

'Please Harry! Say no! You love me! You're just too confused right now to see it!' Draco's mind was screaming as he watched Harry struggle to find an answer.

Alex let out a big fake sigh, "It's okay Harry...I'll just leave, I'm sorry I wasted your time, I'm sorry I loved you..." he said and he turned to leave.

"No! Alex..." Harry began, he took a deep breath and held back the tears that welled up in his eyes and ignored the way his heart was aching for Draco. "I do love you Alex, please stay," he said pulling the blonde boy towards him in a hug so that he wouldn't see his tears.

'I'm sorry Draco.' he thought to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

A/n:

Wow...=( another short and sad chapter! Poor Dwaco! I hated writing that! but soon all will be right in their little world! It will take some time, but Draco and Harry will be together! Speaking of which, did anyone see the way Draco and Harry were looking at each other in the PoA movie? Maybe it's just me over analyzing the way they glared at each other, but I swear they wanted each other! And that Hermione...Whoa! Make up your mind girl! Is it Harry or Ron? Plz review...I love reviews! I shall now go forth and work on another chapter!


	15. Chapter 15 I have no idea where I'm up t...

A/n:

Argh!! Please don't kill me! I am a very bad person! I haven't written in ages! But we just moved house and the computer wasn't set up and now we still don't have the internet so eventually this will get to you through Sarah, but at the moment I'm not at all sure how! I have pages and pages of stuff written out in my book, and now I need to concentrate hard enough to type it all out! I love where this story is going! And please don't hate me for being mean to Draco, he will get his man in the end! (Sarah – Apologies to those who love surprises.)

* * *

Chapter 15- (I have no idea where I'm up to)

Draco didn't come out of his room at all that day. Harry and Alex were 'Catching-up' in the lounge room, so after he finished tidying Harry's room he walked through the bathroom and into his own room to think.

xxx

"So where did you get sorted?" asked Harry after Alex finished his explanation of how he'd come to Hogwarts.

"Well that hat took forever to decide and finally it put me in Ravenclaw" answered Alex. "I chucked my stuff into the dorm but I'd rather stay here with you! Can't you get 'Blondie' moved out and me moved in?" He asked, cuddling up closer to Harry on the couch.

Harry shifted away slightly and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling he had. He laughed, "I wish I could! But Draco and I are being punished so we'll just have to cope!" he tried to look apologetic but he was anxious to get Alex out of there so he could talk to Draco.

"What a pity...well when your punishments over we'll try and bribe that old fool of a headmaster into letting us stay together." Said Alex.

"Yeah, lets go to the hall now okay? Lunch is about to start. I'll just throw some better clothes on and get Draco and we'll head off." Suggested Harry, desperate to pawn Alex off on someone else so he could think.

"Sure thing Harry, you go get changed and I'll deal with Draco." Said Alex, hoping he didn't sound too suspicious.

xxx

Draco sat on his bed and went through the last few weeks in his head. He looked around his room and tried to find an answer to all his problems... lying on his floor was a photo of Alex and Harry that had gotten stuck to his foot when he was cleaning Harry's room.

He picked it up and studied it, Harry was grinning in his usual bright way and Alex had his arms possessively around him.

"I don't trust you Alex, but you seem to make my Harry happy." he said to the picture, he brushed his hair back off his face as he'd been wearing it loose lately since Harry had commented that it looked better that way.

"You'd better keep my Harry this happy or there'll be hell to pay!" he said to the photo.

"I will keep **my** Harry happy and you better stay away from **my** Harry of there'll be hell to pay!" came a voice from the doorway.

Draco dropped the picture and looked up to see Alex standing at the door. He stood up and faced the [other] blonde boy.

"Are you threatening me?" Draco asked Alex, shuddering inside as he heard a voice not unlike his father's escape his mouth. "_No-one_ insults a Malfoy!" he sneered before he could stop himself.

"Ah...a Malfoy!" said Alex, "I knew you looked familiar. Well with your father being who he is I will have to keep an even closer eye on you, Malfoy." he sneered back.

Draco clenched his first "I am **_Nothing _**like my father!" he said, giving him his most threatening look.

"All Malfoys are the same; Each as conniving as the next. So I'll say this one more time; _Stay away from **my **Harry._" said Alex, "Do we have an understanding?"

Draco felt slightly insecure about this boy but years of living with his father had trained him not to show any weakness.

"Harry and I live together. We share a bathroom and are required to spend 5 waking hours in here alone everyday. You may not like it, but it is in no way possible or favourable for me to '_Stay away from your Harry.'" _answered Draco calmly and clearly. "So **FUCK OFF!**" he said as he stepped back and slammed his door in Alex's face.

xxx

Harry heard voices in Draco's room and assumed Alex was getting him for lunch. He knew Draco would have heard him tell Alex that he loved him and he knew Draco would be upset but he couldn't hurt Alex after all they'd been through.

He changed his clothes and washed his face. He thought he heard Draco's door slam shut but he ignored it; the doors banged shut in the castle all the time.

He walked out into the lounge and Alex was standing near the door but Draco was no where in sight.

"Is Draco coming?" he asked as Alex opened the door.

"He said he didn't feel like lunch right now." Replied Alex as they walked out.

* * *

A/n:

Wow...that didn't take TOO long to write out! Go me! now I have to see if my darrlink Sarah is up to Beta'n and send this on over to her! I'm pretty proud of this chapter, and there's more where that came from! Please review! I love you all!


	16. Chapter 16 Catching up

A/N:

Wow! I'm trying to really go through these chapters I have drafted up so I can make up for the long wait you guys had to put up with before chapter 13! Am I doing a good job? Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback I've gotten from you guys! And keep reading because all will be revealed and as I keep saying, Draco will get his man and there will be hot kinky slash! Read and review and enjoy! I love you all!

* * *

Chapter 16- Catching up

Draco entered the great Hall just as Harry and Alex were leaving. He put his head down and tried to pass them without having to talk to them. Harry reached out and touched his arm, making him look up.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked, looking deep into Draco's eyes to look for any sort of sign.

"Nope, sorry. Have you checked the library?" Draco answered, looking down at his feet and ignoring the death stare that he knew Alex was giving him.

"No, that's where we're headed!" Said Harry as Draco walked off, sitting down at the end of the Slytherin table to pick at his food.

xxx

Harry sat in the library and daydreamed as Hermione and Alex discussed students and classes at Hogwarts, compared to those at Beauxbatons.

He knew they would soon get talking about clever people stuff, so he began to contemplate which excuse to use to get back to the dorm and talk with Draco.

"I'll go and see if I can find that book I told you about." Said Alex as he stood up and walked over to the shelves.

"Thanks!" said Hermione, not looking up from the parchment she was writing on.

"So...that's Alex" she nervously, looking up at Harry.

"Yeah..." said Harry quietly.

"Hmm...I know we're probably boring you so you can go back to your room, I'll make sure Alex gets to his tower safely and you'll see him at dinner." She said, putting her hand over Harry's.

"Thanks Hermione. Some stuff Happened this morning and I need to speak to Draco about it. Hopefully he'll talk to me!" he said sighing and standing up.

"And you'll fill me in later!" she laughed as she folded up the parchment she'd been writing on. "Give this to Draco for me please?" she asked as she handed it to him.

"Okay, thanks 'Mione! We'll talk later, make sure you tell Alex where I've gone." He said as he walked off.

"And Harry!" Hermione called after him; rising from the table to speak more privately with Harry.

"Changed your password." She advised him 'There's something about that boy I don't trust.' she whispered.

xxx

Harry wandered back through the halls very slowly while he thought of what he should say to Draco. Deep down in his heart he cared for him, but he wasn't sure of those feelings and he didn't know if Draco returned his feelings.

He felt strangely sick and wanted to cry. He thought he should be happy that Alex was there with him but after all their time apart and everything that had happened that term he didn't know if he still felt the same way about him.

While he wandered slowly towards his and Draco's wing, Draco was wandering just as slowly back from lunch. They both reached the portrait at the same time and both let out a cry of surprise to see Dumbledore standing in front of it, awaiting their return.

"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" asked Harry as the three of them entered the room, Harry recalling what Hermione had said about changing the password.

"Hello boys. I wouldn't normally come down to students rooms but I just wanted to see how the happy couple were moving along!" said Dumbledore as he eased himself into an armchair.

Draco and Harry both began to speak at once.

"What, Harry and Alex? Oh they're fine! Everything's fine!" spat Draco as Harry jumped and shot out "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ah yes..." said Dumbledore, addressing Draco's point. "Mr. Corgan's arrival this morning would have slightly changed the dynamics between the two of you, but I'm sure everything will resolve itself in the end. I've often found that strong bonds of companionship and long discussions help resolve conflicts. And remember that love is what you feel and not what you think that you should feel. Do what you want because you want to do it and you will be happy!"

Dumbledore looked at his pocket watch. "I must be off boys, remember what I said. No, no, don't get up I'll let myself out." He said as he got up out of his chair and walked out the door, stopping to look and give them a small wink before he left.

Harry and Draco looked at each other with matching looks of disbelief.

"What on earth?" they both said in unison before bursting out with laughter.

"He may well be a brilliant man, but you have to admit Harry, that man is plain weird!" said Draco, sitting back down on the couch.

"Yes, but there's always meaning to his riddles" said harry, pausing to think it over, "well, most of the time anyway!" he laughed.

They sat down together on the couch and had a good laugh, which eased them back into a comfortable conversation about Alex.

"I want you to be careful Harry," said Draco, moving closer and putting his hand over Harry's. "There's something about Alex that I just don't trust."

"Of course I'll be careful Draco, but why do you care so much all of a sudden?" asked Harry, looking deep into Draco's metallic grey eyes.

Draco looked uncomfortable for a second before he spoke. "Because I care about you Harry," he said inching closer to the boy he craved. "This punishment has showed me a totally different side of you...and a different side of myself. I find myself trying to impress you and please you. You bring out the best in me." answered Draco and looking into his eyes Harry could see that it was his most honest answer from the deepest part of his heart.

"I see that too, Draco, we've become very close. I've found a true friend in you and that's something I never thought was possible. I've spent so much time with you this term and we've been through a lot. I hope we can continue to be friends now that Alex is here." Said Harry, moving closer to Draco without thinking.

"I would never let that pathetic excuse for a blonde get in the way of our friendship Harry. You are the reason I wake up every morning, I never want to lose what we have." Said Draco as he moved into Harry and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Draco..." Harry began in a warning tone; he didn't want to hurt Alex and he was a little bit scared of what he'd do if he got too jealous.

"Harry, I know... you're with Alex and you love him. That was just a friendly kiss and besides, I'm not even gay!" explained Draco, with a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

A/N:

That's two chapters for tonight! Go me! I wonder if Sarah can beta and upload this tonight too! Then you'd all love me right? I'll start on typing up chapter 17 tonight but I doubt that I'll get it done! Please review! I love you all and I especially love my Sarah-angel! [Sarah – I love you too! releases the lambs]


	17. Chapter 17 Helping a Mutual Friend

A/n:

Well I almost had two chapters up last night! But I couldn't get my second chapter to my Sarah! Oh well, I'll type up this chapter and then I'll have at least two going up next time I speak to her! Go go me! My boyfriend Cal is coming over soon so I'm just typing to waste time until he comes! Otherwise it will seem like forever! Okay, so here goes with chapter 17! I hope you like it! It's coming along I think, but these last couple of days are taking a long time!

* * *

Chapter 17- helping a mutual friend

The boys stayed in their room talking and chatting like old friends all afternoon. They changed their password even though Harry was sure how Alex even knew the old one.

They'd been chatting for hours and suddenly Harry realised that dinner had started half an hour before then.

"Shit! We're late for dinner!" Harry gasped as he jumped up from the couch. He began to worry about what Alex would be thinking.

"Don't worry about it! I'm not hungry anyway, what's the big rush?" asked Draco, as he watched Harry frantically getting ready to leave for dinner.

"Hermione told Alex that I'd meet him at dinner, he'll be upset if I'm not there!" explained Harry "come on, let's get going! Oh and 'Mione gave me this to give to you." he said as the piece of parchment started to fall out of his pocket.

Draco read the letter as he and Harry walked side by side down to the great hall, he struggled to keep up with Harry who was almost jogging as he flicked his hair off his face incessantly.

The letter said:

_Draco, _

_Please meet me after dinner in the library. I know we aren't exactly good friends but this is important. Considering recent events, us intellectuals must form a truce in order to help a mutual friend. _

_Hermione._

"What does she want?" asked Harry, breaking Draco out of his confused trance.

"Just to work on some homework together," he answered, "it seems that the 'cleverest witch' in the school needs a Malfoy's help in potions." He added with a smug smile.

"Right! Well then I'll see you back in the room later." said Harry as they reached the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry walked away towards the doors quickly, as Draco grabbed his hand and stopped him. Harry turned back to look at the blonde as the magical doors began to open.

"Are you so afraid of your _boyfriend _that you can't walk into the hall at the same time as me?" he hissed as he held onto Harry's hand and caught up with him.

Harry stared into Draco's hurt grey eyes and tried to ignore the pleasant tingle running through the hand he held. The doors were now wide open, most of the school were busy eating their meal but a few heads turned and looked anxiously at the door, waiting for Draco or Harry.

Alex's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw his boyfriend and 'that Malfoy prat' holding hands and looking into each other's eyes in the doorway. He was ready to stand up and storm out but that might seem too melodramatic.

Hermione's knowing eyes found another clue to prove the little story she was forming in her head. Soon she would sort all of this mess out.

Harry and Draco let go of each other's hands and walked off to their tables without saying another word. Harry tried to catch Alex's eye but he was avoiding him and after a few minutes he sat on the other side of the Ravenclaw table so Harry couldn't see his face.

"How was your afternoon with Alex?" Harry asked Hermione as he piled his plate with food.

"Very interesting" said Hermione, studying Harry as his eyes wandered to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting. "Very interesting indeed" she mumbled to herself.

"So do you like him?" he asked, not looking at Hermione at all but either down at his food or up at Draco.

"Only time will tell." said Hermione, leaving Harry very confused.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and looked for Draco, she finally caught his eye and he nodded quickly before looking back at Harry.

xxx

Hermione waited until Draco had finished his meal before she excused herself from the table.

"I'll see you back in the tower later Ron, and Harry we need to talk but I might not have time tonight. We will speak though," she said as she got up from the table.

'Bye," mumbled Ron, not looking up at Hermione or looking at Harry.

"Yeah, sure thing 'Mione" said Harry as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Hermione left the great hall and she was shortly followed by Draco, who headed to the library to meet her.

* * *

Well...that chapter was boring! But oh well, this is REALLY slowly making its way towards some hot Harry/Draco sex! But these few days have been taking a long time but all these details are sort of needed! I can't help it! I have a couple of reviews to respond to. I would like to thank ALL my reviewers, you guys are soo POOPOSITE! [EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Sarah] But these two needed special attention.

**Truthfulchaos- **thanks for everything you said, and those lines were some of my favorites too! Lol, your review was really sweet and long so I thought I'd reward your effort with a personalized thank-you! so thanks again!

**Sheree- **I know, I hate innocent, naïve sooky Harry too and so does Sarah I think [she sure does grits teeth -Sarah], and when I started the story he wasn't going to be like that! but since Alex has come back he kind of overpowers him...I'll make it not so crappy in future chapters, coz he is our little hero! And he needs to be sexy and tough!

Reviews are loved and MOST welcome, but short reviews like 'Your story is cool' just bug they don't tell me anything about the depth of my story or whatever. So if you review I would love it if they were more than 1 or 2 lines! But hey, it's up to you! love y'all

Love jade xoxoxox


	18. Chapter 18 Silverfuck!

A/n:

Well.. these few chapters seem to be going on FOREVER! I have like 3 more chapters drafted and they still don't move on from this day! Even I can admit that it's starting to get ridiculous!! Oh well! And I agree with a reviewer that says that in most slashes, Harry is like the 'female' in the relationship and he's all naïve and stuff and I hate that too! So my Harry is gonna be just as tough as my Draco. But he's still gonna be weak in relation to Alex coz he's all manipulative and evil!

Okay, on with the show! And soon I will be writing my long awaited chapter of Strawberry Window SHADE (if any of you follow that story that's co-written my Sarah-the-beta-come-author!) [I'll give you all my...bass tabs if you do it this week! Pleeeeeeease?- Sarah]

* * *

Chapter 18- Silverfuck! [we couldn't leave it unnamed, could we dear? –Sarah]

As Draco stepped through the library doors he spotted Hermione, sitting in a corner with a book in her lap. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Thanks for coming Malfoy," she began, as soon as he sat down.

"No problem. I presume we're here because of Harry and the ever-so-charming Alex?" Draco answered.

"Yes, there's something troublesome about him, don't you think?" said Hermione, searching Draco's face for clues to prove where she was headed.

"I don't trust him." Said Draco simply, "But he and I did get off to a bad start," he added.

"Because he didn't know you and Harry were living together?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, that and he caught Harry and I in the shower together," he mumbled in reply.

"WHAT?!" whispered Hermione fiercely.

"I was in a daze this morning and got into the shower while Harry was in there. it's not what you or Alex think!" explained Draco, a defensive tone building up in his voice.

"Mmhmm..." said Hermione thoughtfully, as she went through the clues in her mind. "Do you trust me, Malfoy?" she asked after some thought.

Draco turned to her and began to study her. She'd grown up a lot in the last year or so and was now very beautiful in a natural, down-to-earth kind of way. Some might call her sexy, but Draco didn't feel at all attracted to her; nor had he felt attracted to any other girl he'd seen lately.

"Well, Harry seems to trust you. You were the only person he told about his sexuality, and Harry has good judgement. So I guess I do trust you to some extent, although I don't know you all that well." Answered Draco, wondering where she was in headed in her line of questioning. If there was one thing he knew about Hermione, it was that she never asked a question for no reason.

"Well, Harry and I have little chats all the time and it seems to me that you two have developed quite a good friendship." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, you could say that..." said Draco sadly.

"Do you think that's all going to change now that Alex is here?" she asked tenderly.

"Maybe..." said Draco, "but I'll always feel the same way about him..." he said, before he realised how that could be taken.

"Well I'm sure that in time Harry will see that. I know that he cherishes the friendship you have." Said Hermione, not addressing the fact that Draco had just practically admitted to having feeling for Harry.

Feeling relieved that Hermione had ignored his slip-up, Draco continued with more care. "I really hope so...I really don't want this punishment to end, I love living with him like this. Hopefully Alex won't hang around long enough to ruin what we have. I'm worried because Harry doesn't look as Happy with him as he did in the photos and he worries about Alex's opinion too much and stuff. That isn't love."he said.

"I know...but why would Alex be saying he loves Harry? He seems to have changed from the perfect guy Harry fell in love with this summer." Said Hermione, "I was so shocked when I found out he was gay! I mean...it was such a surprise. It's amazing the way a person can touch you so deeply that you realise that you're attracted to your own sex. It wasn't like Harry saw some boys and thought 'whoa, I could do one of them' he fell in love with what he thought was a wonderful person and that person happened to be male! It's kind of beautiful really..." said Hermione, trying to think two steps ahead of Draco.

"Yeah, I never thought it would happen. But you're right, it was love for the person not for their gender. And I guess that kind of is beautiful." Said Draco, blushing slightly.

"You know, Draco, when Harry introduces Alex to people he calls him his _friend? _That's it, just friends and I can see how that infuriates Alex; I can see it in his eyes. Harry is too embarrassed to admit that Alex is his boyfriend. But he wasn't too embarrassed to hold your hand in fright when our exploding potion started to explode in potions class, or to share your cloak when we walk back from another freezing cold Care of Magical Creatures class." Said Hermione pointedly, then stood up and stretched. "It's getting late. Think about what I've said and we'll talk again soon. Can you please tell Harry I need to speak with him tomorrow?" she asked as she walked away from Draco. "Sure. See you around!" Draco replied as Hermione reached the door. She gave him a pointed smile before she left Draco to think about what she'd said.

xxx

Draco slowly walked back to the room, pondering over his and Hermione's conversation. He had a big question in his mind that he had to answer before he decided what to do.

_Did he really love Harry? And even as importantly, was he gay?_

He would never had thought about being gay, but he couldn't deny that he felt something for Harry...he just wasn't sure what that feeling meant!

As he neared the door to their room, he knew he had to work it out soon before it was too late.

"I'll just walk in and look at him and see what I feel...I know I get jealous when he's with Alex and I feel really comfortable with him, so I'll go by whatever gut reaction I get by seeing him when I get in there." he said decisively.

"I dunno if you wanna decide that righ' now..." said Lord Romulus through a yawn.

"No-one asked your opinion, painting!" spat Draco, trying not to think about why the paining was saying this. "Jellybelly" he said, causing the portrait to shrug and say "suit y'self," as it opened.

* * *

A/n:

Dun dun dun... what will Draco see and feel when he walks through that door? Stay tuned to find out! I'm home from school today! coz I had to get a tooth removed and now I'm in agonizing pain (not really) but my mouth is bleeding and still kinda numb from the dentist and mummy said I could have the day off! Please review and I love you all!

Love Jade xoxoxox


	19. Chapter 19 It's been a long day!

A/n:

Argh! I need Sarah so I can send her my last two chapters... I am up to the last chapter that's drafted in my book! I have finally caught up!! Now I have to think up stuff as I type it...lol! Won't that be interesting? Well...this story has been going incredibly slow, but now that the first Alex day is over we can move ahead at a greater pace and Draco can start to win Harry over! YAY! I'm home from school today so I might get some more done! Enjoy and keep reviewing! I love you all! Jade xoxox

* * *

Chapter 19- it's been a long day!

As the portrait swung open, Draco saw exactly why he'd been warned against entering.

Alex was sitting straddled over a shirtless Harry on the couch, he was holding Harry by his wrists over his head and kissing him whilst grinding his hips into Harry's. Harry was kissing him back but his eyes shot open when he heard Draco come in. His eyes looked slightly frightened and very unsure and that was all Draco needed to see. His Harry wasn't happy and he had to put a stop to it. He cleared his throat as loudly as he could and Alex pulled away from Harry and turned to look at him.

"Do you mind?" asked Alex, looking at Draco murderously.

"Not really," Draco shrugged, "I wasn't going to interrupt but then I looked at the time and it's past curfew and Harry and I need to clock up some hours alone together before we go to sleep." Said Draco, smirking sexily. **(A/n: I know that isn't a very appropriate time for him to smirk sexily, but I love a bit of Draco-sexy-smirks and I had to add one in!)**

"I don't really care Malfoy!" spat Alex, "My _boyfriend_ and I would like some privacy!"

"Well then find it someplace other than _my _room and before curfew!" spat Draco, trying not to sound too childish.

"Actually, Alex, it is getting kind of late, you should probably go." Said Harry soothingly, before Alex could retort to Draco's comment. He began to wriggle out from underneath Alex's body.

"You should **_definitely _**go!" mumbled Draco, and Alex shot him a dark look.

"Ooh! But harry!" Alex turned to Harry and whined, he began to pout and gave Harry his best puppy-dog-eyes.

"Sorry Alex," said Harry, putting his shirt back on and sheepishly kissing Alex lightly on the cheek.

Draco's insides burned with jealousy as he saw that and he knew then that he really did have feeling for Harry and he had to find a way to get between him and Alex. He knew he _had _to have Harry.

"Alright," Alex sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow then babe," he said as he pulled Harry in for a long kiss goodnight. When they broke apart, Alex turned to walk out the door and smirked victoriously at Draco.

Draco just rolled his eyes and slammed the door in his face.

"Now that that unpleasantness is over, let's have a nice evening." Said Draco, sitting down on the couch and gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"Be nice, Draco," Harry warned as he sat down next to Draco and snuggled under the blanket they kept on the couch.

"It's been a long day hasn't it?" said Draco, ignoring Harry's warning.

"Yeah, it certainly has..." sighed Harry, leaning his head on Draco shoulder and closing his eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Yes! I apologize, that was an unbearably short chapter but I just HAD to finish it on that really cute picture! Now 1,2,3 all together now 'AAWWWWW' what will Draco do to win back Harry's heart? How long will it take Harry to realise Alex is a creep? What exactly is Alex up to? And how will our darling Dumbledore help Draco to get his man? All will be revealed eventually! So sit tight and keep reviewing! I love y'all! Xoxoxo


	20. Chapter 20 Begin the Seduction

A/n:

Well...now that I've finished typing the SEVEN chapters that made up that day... I can start to get this story moving!! 7 chapters about 1 day!! That's really stupid! I have a really sore mouth because I got a tooth extracted on Friday and it still hurts!! And my msn won't sign on!! Grr! My mum found out I was supposed to have a detention last week so when she gets home she's gonna crack it big time! I think I'll email those last few chapters I've written to Sarah so she can beta and upload them when she comes online! (-just a snippet of my life for you to enjoy...lol) everyone seems to love sexy Draco smirks, so I'm gonna try and see how many I can get into this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20- begin the seduction** _(there will be no seduction in this chapter...it's just a personal joke)_

When the boys woke up the next morning they were snuggled up together on the couch with their arms around each other. Draco looked at Harry and smirked sexily, Harry just smiled and began to stretch.

"How did we manage to fall asleep on the couch?" Harry asked drowsily as he climbed out of the tangle of blankets that they had made while they were sleeping.

Draco smirked sexily and laughed. "Having my arms around you is just so calming that you fell asleep and having you sleep on me is just so calming so I fell asleep soon after." He said simply as he got up and opened the fridge as a ping was heard.

"Another note from Dumbledore?" asked Harry as he walked into the kitchen and took the glass of juice that Draco had poured for himself.

Draco pouted sexily **(A/N: Draco does everything sexily though, doesn't he?) **but then just poured himself another glass and took the pink sticky note off the fridge.

"Dearest Draco and Harry," he began, with a sexy smirk on his face. "You boys are the best! And I think you should get married!" he laughed, "Nah, it doesn't say that" and Harry coughed a word that sounded a lot like 'derr'

"It says: Draco and Harry, how are we this morning? Yesterday was a big day in terms of your friendship and I would like to meet with you to discuss it later today. After lunch you are invited to come up to my office instead of going to potions. I have cleared this with Professor Snape so there shouldn't be any trouble. Enjoy your day and I look forward to seeing you later." Read Draco in his most Dumbledore sounding voice, which sounded nothing like Dumbledore at all.

"Yay! We get to discuss our friendship!" laughed Harry as he stripped off his tracksuit pants and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Draco shuddered, "That boy has no idea of the effect he has on me" he sighed as he went into his room to get ready for the day.

xxx

After lunch Draco and Harry walked together to Dumbledore's office and waited for the old man to meet them. When he arrived they followed him upstairs and sat opposite his desk and waited for him to talk.

"Lemon drops, boys?" he asked as he offered them one of the sweets he always seemed to have on him.

"No thanks," they answered in unison. Dumbledore smiled and leaned back into his chair.

"Now boys, how are you today? A lot of things happened yesterday and I was just wondering if either of you needed to talk?" said Dumbledore, looking at the two of them with interest.

"I think we're okay thankyou," said Harry quietly, not wanting to discuss this with Dumbledore. "Draco is fine about me and Alex but I think he might still be a little bit queasy about the whole gay thing!" he said.

Draco scoffed, "anyone who's lived with you could never be queasy about 'the whole gay thing' you leave your gay magazines all over the place and flaunt your sexy body around." Said Draco, purposely pretending he didn't mean to say that last bit.

Harry looked at him strangely but Dumbledore spoke before Harry got the chance to say anything to Draco. Draco just turned to Harry and smirked sexily.

"I'm sure Draco very comfortable with your sexual preference, Harry, you chaps seem to be getting along very nicely and I'm very impressed with the way this so-called punishment has worked out." He said, smiling at the two boys.

"Now in relation to Mr. Corgan, (I just realised that Jade used the love of my life's last name for an uber evil character. Hmph :( - Sarah) I believe that it is necessary to instill some rules. Harry, Alex and yourself are not allowed to be alone in your wing or his tower after dinner. So all your visiting should be done between the end of classes in the afternoon and dinnertime. I do not want your relationship to get in the way of your studies, so I must insist that you do not spend that entire time with Alex. There will still be more friendship building tasks for yourself and Mister Malfoy and I do not want your relationship with Alex to get in the way of you fulfilling the duties of your 'punishment' do you understand?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Harry.

"Yes sir, I would never let my relationship with Alex get in the way of school responsibilities anyway." Said Harry quietly.

"Very good, I knew I could rely on you Harry. You may leave now and spend the rest of this time studying acne curing potions which is what you will have missed in potions class today. I need to speak with Draco for a bit longer, so he will follow you up to your room and study with you soon." Said Dumbledore, as the door opened itself to let Harry out.

"Thank you professor Dumbledore, see you later Draco," said Harry as he got up from his chair.

"Bye babe." Draco smirked sexily as Harry closed the door behind him.

"So Mr. Malfoy, I see that you and Harry have come along way from the quarrelling enemies you were at the start of this year. I must admit I thought it would take a lot longer and it would take a lot more pushing on my behalf to get you boys this far, I am impressed." Said Dumbledore, smiling knowingly at Draco.

Draco smirked sexily, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore but I am afraid that now Alex is on the scene, Harry and I wont be the same companions as we used to be and I don't want we had to change for anything but the better." He tried to sound confident and hide the fact that he was scared that _he, _Draco Malfoy might lose the only person he'd ever cared about.

Dumbledore smiled, "There's no need to worry Draco, I'm sure that Harry values your friendship and in time he will see that you are there for the long run and Alex is only a passing crush. If you make sure that you stay by Harry through thick and thin, he will soon see that you are one of the most valuable people in his life." He gave Draco a reassuring smile and hoped that the boy would stick by Harry until they fell in love.

Draco stood up, "I hope you're right professor, because I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that I beat Alex in the fight for Harry's affections." He blushed as Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow at this statement, "I better be off; I'll show myself out." He said simply.

As he turned to leave Dumbledore said in a low tone, "I hope you really mean that Draco, because I will do everything I can to help you win that fight." Draco smirked sexily to himself as he walked out the door.

'I'm gonna win Harry's heart and now I even have the headmasters approval to do so.' He thought to himself with a sexy smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

A/n: Yay! Draco loves Harry! Lol and now Dumbledore is gonna do some pushing and shoving to get them closer together! And wow! How man sexy smirks was that? Let me go count...8 and a sexy pout! (I think...I kept losing count!) now Sarah is online, but she's away so I'll check if she's available. Please review and I hope this was long enough for all those complainers that bitched about my THREE CHAPTERS THAT WERE UPLOADED AT ONCE being too FRIGGEN SHORT!! (Small anger vent there!) and I hope this short drought has been enough to remind you not to bitch about the length of my chapters! Thank you and goodnight! Xoxo

_-butts in once again-_ Is anyone else finding this kinda perverted...? Old, all-knowing, all-seeing man (if you catch my drift...) trying to get two sexy lads in the sack? It's just not cricket! But I love it! -_insert super-happy smiley face which fanfiction insists on nazi-ing-_ - Sarah


	21. Chapter 21 Where do we go from here?

A/n:

I have written 2 chapters of this, one sitting in Sarah's hardrive, waiting to be beta'd and the other is sitting in my harddrive waiting for Sarah to finish the other one so I can send it to her. But sarah has a lot to do since she is also beta-ing my chapter of Strawberry Window SHADE and she is soon to be working on her own chapter of that story!! It's been a busy week! My boyfriend has gone away and I'm missing him terribly, and so I thought, hey I shall write and take my mind off everything! So please enjoy...I'm not sure what I'm gonna do, but enjoy nonetheless.

* * *

**Chapter 21**- _where do we go from here?_

Over the next few days, Draco was rarely seen by anyone but Harry outside of meal and classtimes. He was keeping to himself as well as trying to keep Alex away from Harry in any way that he could. Meanwhile, Harry was beginning to worry that Alex didn't want to see him.

Harry was sitting on the couch looking very glum on thursday evening. Draco, who had just returned from sending a devious note to Alex saying that he, Harry, had too much homework to see him that night, took on a puzzled expression and asked; "What's up, Harry m'dear?" sitting down next to Harry as close as he could without raising too much suspicion. Harry just sighed and leant his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I don't think Alex wants to spend time with me anymore. He seems grumpy at me all the time like it's me that gets out of seeing him and then he stands me up when we make plans!" he said, feeling slightly ashamed going to Draco for relationship advice.

"He stood you up?" asked Draco, sounding outraged.

"Yeah, well like tonight. He was going to come over and hang out for a while, but he should be here by now and he isn't. And when I mention things like this to him, he says I'm sending him mixed messages. But what's so mixed about me wanting to spend some time with him?" Harry looked at Draco with a very hurt look in his eyes, and Draco's insides churned as he realized that it was his fault Harry was sad.

"Look, I've got to go do something, but I will be back and you can cry and bitch and complain to me and I'll feed you tissues and chocolate and tomorrow you'll feel better and you can talk with Alex about it." Said Draco warmly as he got up, though he had no intentions of doing that at all.

Harry nodded mutely and watched wistfully as Draco walked out of the room, never even questioning where the blonde boy could be going.

xxx

As Draco wandered the halls, he finally found his way to the Ravenclaw tower and knocked politely on the edge of the portrait frame.

Terry Boot came and opened the portrait and looked very questioningly at Draco. He knew that the boy had changed since he'd started to live with Harry, so he wasn't too rude.

"What's up Malfoy? You lost?" he asked, with a warm tone in his voice. Draco was almost taken back, he was expecting a not-so-polite reception when he came knocking at the Ravenclaw door.

"I'm here to see Alex, is he around?" he asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Um, yeah sure I'll get him." Said Terry and he turned and yelled for Stewart Ackerly to run upstairs and get Alex 'that new kid'

"Third years. At least they're good for something, eh?" he laughed, as he turned back to Alex.

"Yeah," Draco laughed slightly, feeling really uncomfortable and wondering what he could say to Alex, and what he would say back.

"So what do you think of Alex?" he asked Terry, wondering if he and Hermione were the only people who thought the boy was untrustworthy.

"I never expected him to be a Ravenclaw, I would have said he was more Slytherin material, but I have noticed that he is very clever. I don't know if I all together trust him, but he has yet to prove himself untrustworthy. I don't really know what to make of him. Are the two of you friends?" Terry asked.

"Not exactly." Said Draco through his teeth as he saw the boy walking down the stairs.

'Be honest, Draco, just tell him the truth!" he muttered to himself and Terry looked at him oddly before letting Alex through the door and returning to his common room.

"What do you want?" spat Alex, looking disdainfully at Draco.

"I know I'm hotter than you, Corgan, but you needn't check me out, I'm far out of your league!" said Draco, internally kicking himself for starting off rudely. "Look Alex, I'm not here to start shit, and I'm not here to listen to your shit. I just want to make a confession and hopefully make Harry stop moping." Said Draco, looking down at his feet and feeling very embarrassed.

"Spit it out Malfoy, what do you want?" said Alex, pretending to be impatient but was obviously intrigued as to what Draco wanted to say.

"Harry doesn't really have too much homework tonight, I wrote that owl because I wanted to spend some time with him. But he'd upset because he thought you stood him up so I decided to come and tell you the truth so that you wont be mad at him and hurt him more. I was being selfish and didn't realise that I was hurting Harry more than I was hurting you. So I'll go to my room and give you guys some privacy if you want to come up to our wing now." Said Draco as quickly as he could, hoping that Alex didn't have a short temper.

When he looked up at Alex, he knew he was in for it. The boy was practically seething, Draco swallowed hard and waited for the yelling to begin.

"You were trying to keep me away from Harry? You fucking prick! You say that you're Harry's friend and then you hurt him like that, how dare you do that to Harry!" he said in a low tone, making Draco feel even guiltier.

He looked at the floor and tried to show that he felt really ashamed.

"Look at me Malfoy! Harry might buy your shit, but I don't buy the whole ashamed gig. You don't care about Harry one bit, you aren't even gay!" spat Alex.

Draco looked up and what happened next was nothing like he expected, as he made eye contact with Alex, the boy brought his fist back and smacked Draco in the face.

* * *

A/N:

That was SHIT and really short! But I needed some more Alex hatred. I'm really bad at fights and I'm having trouble-portraying Alex because I don't know what his motives actually are yet. They will come to me as I write! Lol, all I know is that he is evil and we are all supposed to hate him. Please review! I love you all! Hopefully you will see this soon. Oh, and there will be a lot of writing these next few weeks because I'm on holidays! Lots of clapping and cheering and yay!


	22. Chapter 22 Black eyes and broken hearts

A/N:

Welcome all!! To chapter 22! I'm on school holidays and just had a crème caramel thing for breakfast and now I'm on a major high AND I feel sick! I have my sexy inappropriate CD pumped up (as loud as my crappy laptop can take) and I'm pumped! I'm home alone and the ideas are flowing!! I'm in serious need of a shower and I NEED to wash this t-shirt of cal's that I've lived in since he left! But hey, I'm stinky and pumped and ready to write! So lets get this party started!!

Oh! And it just started to rain! Who doesn't love the rain?

**!!!WARNING!!!**  
There will be some slashy closeness in this chapter! No sex, but intimacy of some sort!! Be warned! There will be some Harry-screaming-Draco's name slashy-ness...enjoy (Jade's tradmark sexy-evil smirk!! "Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-a")

* * *

**Chapter 22- black eyes and broken hearts**

Draco blacked out when Alex hit him and when he woke up he was lying in the hospital wing with Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst standing over him.

"You alright, Malfoy? Are you in pain?" cooed Mandy, looking sad for Draco.

"Where the fuck is he?" groaned Malfoy, wincing as the pain in his head got even worse.

"Where is who, Malfoy? Who did this to you? We found you passed out outside our door about 15 minutes after I left you there with Alex, but Alex had gone." Said Terry as he sent Mandy off to find Madam Pomfrey.

"Alex hit me. Harry, where is Harry? Alex is no good." He groaned, realizing he sounded very incoherent.

"Lie down, Malfoy; Madam Pomfrey will be here to do something about the pain soon. Mandy and I will go." Said Terry, backing slowly away from Draco's bed.

"Wait!" Draco croaked, and Terry moved back slightly, "Why did you bring me here?" asked Draco feebly.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you passed out in the middle of a corridor, Malfoy. I'm not heartless!" Said Terry, looking slightly shocked at the question.

"Tha-thankyou," Croaked Draco as conciousness evaded him once again.

Terry looked shocked that Draco Malfoy had just thanked him, but shrugged it off. Mandy and Madam Pomfrey then came in the room so the two Ravenclaws left the blonde boy in the Medi-witch's capable hands and returned to their tower.

xxx

Harry sat anxiously waiting for Draco to return. He wanted to talk with him some more about Alex and to find out where he had been all this time. He was sitting on the couch staring into space when he heard a knock on the portrait.

"Draco wouldn't have forgotten the password..." he said, walking over to the door and calling out "Draco? Is that you?"

The answer from outside was slightly muffled, but he recognized the voice straight away.

"Alex?" he yelled, opening the portrait hole and letting his boyfriend step through.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Harry began, but Alex silenced him with a fierce kiss on the lips. The kiss surprised Harry but he returned it with half the energy Alex was using. Alex backed Harry up against the nearest wall, pushing his groin into Harry, causing Harry to gasp slightly. Alex was being very domineering and possessive and it was turning Harry on.

Alex moved his mouth down to Harry's neck and kissed all down his tender spots getting more and more physical as Harry began to moan and writhe.

He continued to grind his hips into Harry's groin and kissing all over his collar bone, taking his mouth away for a split second to pull Harry's shirt off and then his moved his mouth down to his nipples.

Harry began to moan louder, and as Alex began to tease his nipples he became more vocal.

"Ooh! Oh god! Draco, yes!" he moaned, biting his lip and panting, the suddenly Alex stopped what he was doing. "Ooh, Draco don't stop!" he moaned, closing his eyes, only to open them very fast when he felt a hand slap across his cheek.

"What the fuck?" he gasped as his eye shot open. He looked into Alex's eye and saw anger. He put his hand up to his cheek and spat out some blood that was building up in his mouth.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, getting angry at Alex who was standing there, not saying anything.

Alex pushed Harry hard against the wall, causing him to hit his head and get the wind knocked out of him.

"I knew it!" he hissed venomously, "I knew you were fucking him!" he said, looking immensely pissed off. Harry continued to be confused.

"I'm not fucking anybody but you!" Harry answered, pushing Alex away from him and trying to get his breath back.

"Then why the fuck were you moaning his name, Harry?" he sneered, "Habit? Don't expect to be fucking me any time soon, I can't believe you're still friends with him after he did all that anyway!" he said, throwing Harry's shirt back at him.

Now Harry was REALLY confused, "After he did all what?" he asked, getting sick of Alex's riddles.

"Oh, so he told me but not you! Well I suggest you go find you're blonde little fuck buddy and find out why I haven't been coming round when you invite me! I think you'll probably find him in the hospital wing or outside the Ravenclaw tower passed out. Pussy really, I didn't even hit him hard!" he laughed as he turned away from Harry. He opened the door and looked back at Harry.

"Pity you did that really; moan his name like that. It's been fun fucking the 'boy-who-lived.'" he laughed, then he pulled Harry towards him by his hair and kissed him painfully, biting down hard on his lip causing it to bleed even more.

"I'll show myself out." he sneered and closed the door after him.

Harry sunk down to the floor and spat some more blood out, he head was thumping and he was very confused. Had he really moaned Draco's name?

"Draco!" Harry yelled and jumped up, Alex had just said that he'd hit him! He wiped the blood away from his mouth and ran out the door in the direction of the Medical wing.

xxx

When Draco woke up again, he felt slightly better and his head was hardly as sore as it had been.

"You've taken quite a hit, Mr. Malfoy," came Madam Pomfrey's kind but stern voice. "Whoever hit you knew exactly what they were doing." She smiled at the boy who was squinting through the pain that was still surrounding his eyes and nose.

"Did he break my nose?" Draco asked, horrified, his hand flew up to his perfect, aristocratic nose.

'Yes, but don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I can mend it quite easily and no-one will ever know." She stifled a laugh at the boy's vanity.

"Thankyou," he said, "Will you fix it already so no-one can come in and see me like this?" he moaned, getting worried that someone would see him with a bent-out-of-shape nose.

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Malfoy," chided the Medi-witch, and she pulled out her wand to repair his nose when Harry Potter burst through the door.

"Draco! Draco, are you alright?" he called out, causing Draco to wince in pain but smile that Harry was worried. His smile faded when Harry got closer and he saw that the boy had a red handprint across his face and blood dribbling from the side of his mouth.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Draco worriedly as he sat up in bed, his anger already rising above the pain he was feeling as he thought of who could have put those marks on Harry.

Harry wiped the blood away from his mouth and shook his head, "Don't worry about me. Did Alex really hit you?" he asked, pushing Draco back down into his bed and sitting down beside the blonde boy.

"Yeah, but Pomfrey can fix me easily. I deserved it anyway. Did he do this to you?" he asked, getting angry.

"Yeah, but I deserved it too!" he laughed nervously, then he turned to Madam Pomfrey who was standing back, watching with confusion as these two former enemies fussed over each other. "Can you fix him up?" he asked her, she tutted as if this should be obvious and moved forward.

"Now this shouldn't hurt too much, Mr. Malfoy, just lay back down. Harry will you please go wash your face and come back so I can examine your injuries." She ordered and Harry went over to the basin to wash the blood away from his mouth while she cast the spell to mend Draco's broken nose and fed him potions to get rid of his black eye.

When Harry had washed away the blood he went and sat down beside Draco's bed and let Madam Pomfrey examine him.

"So you were just slapped Mr. Potter?" she asked, looking into his eyes and looking at the cut on his lip.

"Umm, yeah and he pushed me against the wall and bit my lip" he said, looking down at his hands in shame.

"I see," she tutted, looking at the back of his head and casting some charms on him. "Drink this, both of you" she said, getting up and handing both the boys goblets of some sort of potion, "This will ease your pain."

Draco and Harry looked at the goblets doubtfully then downed them in one movement, both wearing identical grimaces as they tasted the foul liquid, but both immediately feeling drowsy and like their pain had just been washed away.

"Now Harry, get into the bed next to Draco's and rest. I want to keep you in overnight to make sure neither of you has concussion." She pulled back the sheets on the bed next to Draco's and turned out the lights, "Now no talking." She said, walking out of the darkened room.

"I'll kill him!" Draco hissed, getting out his own bed and climbing into Harry's, Harry moved over so there was room for the blonde boy to fit in next to him.

"I'll kill him," sighed Harry, stroking Draco's now perfect shaped nose.

"So why did you deserve it?" asked Draco,

Harry blushed, "Well we were kissing and stuff and he was kissing me down my chest and I accidentally, er... moanedyourname" he said, trying to say the last bit very quickly and quietly.

"YOU WHAT?" Draco laughed, "Oh he would have loved that! You actually moaned my name?" he asked, snuggling up closer to Harry.

"Shut up," said Harry, playfully swatting Draco with his hand. "So what did you do to deserve it?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"No no no, I want to know more! So he was kissing you and moaned 'Ohh Draco'? Or what? How many times did you say my name? Was it just a slip of the tongue or were you thinking of me at the time?" Draco laughed, "That is priceless! You guy were just kissing right? You didn't moan my name while you guys were like, doing it or anything right?" he asked, looking very proud.

Harry blushed even more and decided to play along, "Okay, I moaned 'Ooh Draco' and then he stopped kissing me and I had my eyes closed and I said 'Ooh Draco, don't stop!' and then he slapped me. He assumed that I was moaning your name out of habit and accused me of fucking you." He laughed.

Draco looked shocked for a second and then laughed, "Yeah right, I mean obviously I would've been the one fucking you. I would definitely be the dominant one when we fuck." He laughed, then snuggled up next to Harry who was in shock as to Draco's reaction.

"Can I sleep with you in here tonight?" asked Draco through a yawn.

"Sure," said Harry, snuggling down closing his eyes as the potion began to make him drowsier, "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Harry," said Draco, and he snuggled up next to Harry and put his arms around the boy. He leant right up to the boys ear and whispered, "I'd love to hear you moan my name one day." then he turned out the bedside light and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

A/N:

Aaaw!!! I told you Harry would moan Draco's name! Lol! That was really hard to write! Lol! And I hope it was long enough! Almost 2000 without the A/n's which is pretty good for me! I know we all hate Alex and were like, Yay! They thought no more Alex! But you're wrong! We haven't seen the last of Alex yet, not by far! You'll just have to wait and see what's gonna happen! I've left classes and Hermione and Ron and like everything out of this for a bit haven't I? Well next chapter I think we'll just have some everyday Hogwarts life! Please review, I don't know when this will get to you guys! But enjoy it anyway! I love you all and I especially love my Gorgeous Beta Sarah!! She's just the best!

_(I love YOU! - Sarah)_


	23. Chapter 23 23 is my favourite number!

**A/n:**

2nd chapter for today! Aren't you just so proud? I'm so bored!! Hey, when you review...recommend some good stories to me coz I'm bored out of my mind and I need some good stories to read! Oh... and that little bit in last chapter where Alex was like, how could you even like him after he did all that! My boyfriend said that to me once, so I thought it would be a good line to use. Except I knew what the other guy had done, Harry doesn't yet! Anyway, you all don't care about my screwed up love life so I'm just gonna get on with the story! I'm gonna make this chapter nice and long, so enjoy!

"_Heavens in the backseat of my Cadillac, let me take you there, yeah yeah!" _

* * *

**Chapter 23**- _23 is my favourite number!_

Draco woke up the next morning to the exclamations of Madam Pomfrey finding them in the same bed and her hysterical floo-call to Professor Dumbledore to get him down there immediately.

He yawned and ignored the commotion before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Harry woke up 5 minutes later when Professor Dumbledore walked into the medical wing and tried to calm the medi-witch down. He lay there quietly and listened to what Dumbledore had to say.

"Now, now, Poppy, calm down! Draco and Harry are now good friends; it seems that the punishment I inflicted on the boys worked in just the way I wanted it to. Well maybe not exactly how I wanted it to, but I think that they're well on the way to establishing the relationship they were destined to have. As long as they don't let small things like Alex and Draco's father and Voldemort to get in the way." He chuckled, leaving Harry very confused.

"Yes, well I still do not condone two students sleeping in the same bed! Especially those two, after healing all the injuries that they've inflicted on one another it seems so wrong to see them snuggled up together like that. Although it is kind of comforting that they aren't fighting anymore." She sighed, "what are you going to do about the boy that did this to them Albus? Alex Corgan is it? The new Ravenclaw boy?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Hopefully now Alex wont come between these two in the forming of their relationship, but I will discuss with the boys about the repercussions they see fit, seeing as Alex is Harry's boyfriend." He said.

"Well I'll just wake them and get them some breakfast, and you can talk with them then. They will be fit to go to classes this morning. They seemed to have healed well." Said Madam Pomfrey as she made her way to the bed the two boys were sharing.

She stood at the foot of the bed they were sharing, and shook it vigorously. "Time to get up gentlemen!" she called screechily. Harry opened his eyes and yawned, elbowing Draco in his side.

"Ow! What was that for?" mumbled Draco as he squinted at the morning sun streaming in his window.

"Get up!" laughed Harry sleepily, rubbing his eyes and looking around for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Good morning boys. I trust you slept well?" She asked, casting a half-serious disapproving tone over them.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and blushed, realizing that they had been so comfortable in each other's arms they didn't think that it might not be allowed.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, I got cold in the night." Said Harry, coming up with the first excuse in his mind.

Draco looked indignant and elbowed him, "Don't lie to her, Harry!" he turned to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore "He can't sleep at night unless I'm there," he explained "We're so used to sleeping together that he started to have nightmares when he tried to sleep without me." He put a comforting arm around Harry who was looking at him like he was crazy, "Isn't he just the cutest?" he cooed, and Harry pushed him away laughing.

"Shut up Draco!" he said and he climbed out of the bed and tried to stand up as soon as his feet hit the ground he felt dizzy and fell back into Draco's arms.

"Maybe I'll stay in bed for breakfast," he laughed as Madame Pomfrey bustled her way over juggling two breakfast trays.

They sat up in the bed and shared a plate of French toast and drank Pumpkin Juice (a/n: Doesn't that sound so disgusting? s/n: Yes it does!) while they gave Dumbledore details of the day before. Harry telling him exactly what happened, even though he blushed the whole time.

"I knew you wanted me, Harry!" smirked Draco as Harry finished telling his story.

Harry just rolled his eyes and then realised what Draco had said when he explained what had happened to him.

"You were trying to stop Alex from seeing me?" he asked, looking angrily at Draco.

Draco looked shameful, "Look Harry, I just didn't want to have to see you guys together and all over each other." He blushed slightly and mumbled "I get jealous."

Harry looked stunned for a second and then very confused, "I must have heard you wrong, you didn't just say that you get jealous? Why would you get jealous?" Inside Harry's mind things were starting to click together, but he refused to believe it.

"You can't be that thick can you, Harry? I hate to think how you're going to save the whole world if you can't even work this out! I like you Harry, everything we do together is fun and you've changed me into a better person. You broke my heart that day when Alex arrived but I decided I wouldn't let you go without a fight. That's why I tried to stop Alex seeing you, why I made him think you were making up excuses to get out of seeing him, I was fighting for you." Admitted Draco, holding back tears as he confessed his love for Harry.

"Don't you remember on Sunday in the shower?" at this, both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey looked shocked and alarmed. "I need to be with you Harry, I know you have more fun with me then you do with Alex. You moaned my name instead of his for Merlins sake!" pleaded Draco.

Harry blushed. "That was just a mistake, and Alex knows I didn't mean it, he loves me! He just got made because he's really protective." He said quietly. He loved Draco so much, but for some reason he didn't want to let Alex go.

Draco looked shocked, "Harry! Shut up! How can you be so naïve!? This isn't like you at all! He slapped you across the face! He only wanted to be with you because of your fame! Don't be stupid!" Draco got out of the bed, and looked at Dumbledore. "Talk some sense into him, I can't deal with this right now! I'm going back to our room to have a shower and get changed." He said, and Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

Draco shook his head in confusion at Harry who was sitting in tears in the bed, and then walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"That boy is very temperamental!" said one of the portraits on the wall.

"He doesn't mean it," sobbed Harry and Dumbledore looked at him very gravely.

"I think he does Harry. Draco really cares about you and I can see that you care about him too. You do realise that you're now in an abusive relationship? Alex hit you Harry, don't you see that he doesn't respect you if he thinks he can do that to you?" said Dumbledore, sounding more like Oprah than himself.

"He didn't mean it!" Harry sobbed, "Alex loves me, Draco doesn't. He isn't even gay!"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I think you need to talk to Draco; that is your task for today. You have to discuss with him why you're too scared to believe in the love he has for you, but first you must go and get ready for class. I believe you have Transfiguration with the Slytherin's first. don't you? Give Draco some space and maybe sit with Hermione and Ron; see what they've been up to. I think they miss you Harry." He patted Harry on the shoulder and got up, "Follow your heart Harry, always follow your heart," he said as he walked out.

xxx

Draco wandered through the halls, kicking at various walls on his way. The school was deserted because everyone was still at breakfast and he needed to vent his anger. How could Harry reject him like that? After he'd just confessed his love for him? The boy was crazy! Alex didn't love him for anything else but his fame.

He had to correct himself when he found his feet carrying him towards the Ravenclaw Tower, he didn't think that starting shit with Alex was going to be the right way around getting Harry.

'_But Harry doesn't want you.' _Sneered a voice in his head.

"Deep down I know he does." he said firmly aloud.

He wandered slowly back to their wing and had a long shower, letting the hot water pound down over his aching face. He would get Alex back for punching him, but he would do it through Harry. He would get Harry! He laughed to himself, Harry had already helped him get Alex back by moaning his name. (s/n: Is that an overly healthy reason? :)

'He obviously cares about me if he moaned my name when he was with Alex, no matter what he says. I know that means something.' He thought to himself.

He got out of the shower and was in his room getting dressed for classes when he heard Harry come into the wing. He was audibly sniffing and upset and he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Draco shuddered involuntarily, thinking that Harry was naked in the very next room.

"Get a grip, Draco," he said to himself and he continued to get dressed and tried to keep Harry off his mind.

xxx

Draco was already sitting on the Slytherin side of the classroom when Harry walked in; his hair was still wet and clinging slightly to his face at the sides. He had obviously spent too long in the shower and thrown his clothes on in a hurry because his robes were hanging off his shoulders and he could see that his shirt was undone halfway and his tie was hanging very loosely around his neck.

Draco took a deep breath and looked back down at the notes he'd been taking from the board while Harry gave McGonagall his excuse for being late.

He went and sat down on the end of the row nearest Draco, next to Hermione and Ron.

"Morning." whispered Harry, looking at his friends with pleading eyes hoping that they weren't mad at him.

"Morning, Harry," whispered Hermione as she smiled at her dark haired friend. However her smile faded a little just like Draco's had when she saw the slight pink tinge of a handprint still on his cheek.

"Who slapped you?" she whispered, looking very worried, even Ron, who was trying hard not to involve himself in the conversation looked worried.

"Alex," said Harry quietly. "It's no big deal, I'll tell you about it later." He added as he saw McGonagall look their way with a stern look in her eyes.

The class set about writing the instructions of how to transfigure ladybugs into butterflies and Harry tried hard not to look over at Draco.

Every time he glanced over to the Slytherin side of the room at the blonde boy he felt a shiver down his spine. All the things that Draco had said that morning couldn't be true, could they? He tried to concentrate on his notes but all he could think about was the hurt look in Draco's eyes as he walked out of the hospital wing that morning.

He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts, causing Hermione to look at him rather oddly.

"Are you alright Harry?" she whispered, to him. He looked at her dazedly for a second before shaking his head again and replying.

"Yeah, I'm fine! We'll talk later okay?" in a confused tone.

xxx

When class finished Draco packed up his things in a hurry and tried to get out of the classroom so he could clear his thoughts. Being in that classroom so close to Harry had confused him a little and he needed to get some air.

Harry had seen Draco rush out of the classroom so he too packed up his things quickly and followed the blonde boy out before Hermione could stop him and talk to him.

"Draco! Draco, wait up!" called Harry as they walked out of the classroom, he ran a bit to catch up with the blonde who'd stopped and was looking at him questioningly.

"Yes?" he said in a slightly cold tone that made Harry shiver and want to break down and cry.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked quietly, taking Draco by the hand and leading him into a nearby empty classroom.

"What is it?" said Draco in the same cold tone as they stood in the empty room.

"Draco, I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly. A lot is going to ride on how you answer this question, just remember that." Said Harry calmly, he took a deep breath and tried to bring up the courage to ask Draco what he wanted to ask.

"Yes?" said Draco again, but this time his tone was less cold and more intrigued.

"Are you gay?" asked Harry, looking into Draco's steely eyes to make sure that the answer he got was the truth.

Draco looked deep into Harry's vivid green eyes and sighed, Harry was everything he wished he were, and everything he wished he could have.

"I think so," he said quietly, looking away from Harry and down at the floor.

Harry was shocked for a second and then took a step towards Draco "And do you think you could love me and treat me better than Alex does?" he asked tentatively.

Draco looked up and again met with Harry's eyes, he looked almost pleading and scared, "I think so..." he answered.

Harry smiled and then sighed, "Well I've got to get to class, can we talk in our room later? There's a lot I don't understand!" he turned around and walked out of the classroom, leaving Draco alone and confused, without another word.

* * *

A/n:

Okay, well this chapter was going to be really long, but then by the end it was just BAD! So I decided I would cut out what I had at the end and re-write it tomorrow in another chapter when I'm not so tired! So yeah, this chapter is shorter than I originally intended, but I hope it's still long enough! Please review, I love y'all xoxoxoxoxo


	24. Chapter 24 What do I do?

**A/n:**

I wasn't going to write this tonight but I'm lying in bed waiting for my good friend Chris to call me, and I thought I could at least start on the Author's notes tonight and perhaps a little of the chapter because I'm actually going out tomorrow! It's the first day since the holidays have started that I'm actually venturing out of the house, granted tomorrow is only Tuesday and I'm going to get a haircut! But it's still an outing and it's still exciting! Because I'm getting my hair cut at the shops, so I can go shopping too! wow! Too much excitement for one girl on one day! OMFG! And my boyfriend gave me permission to go out, I was shocked he's all like "You can go out while I'm away you know," and I was like "Shit? Are you for real? I thought I was under house arrest until you return! Whoa, I'm glad you told me that babe!" I mean WTF? Of course I know I CAN go out, did he think I'd listen to him is he said I couldn't? I just have no friends to go out with and nowhere to go! Lol! Anyway, on with the show! Enjoy M'dears!

_(S/n: I don't like him.)_

OMGOMG! I just realized something completely ridiculous! Harry always has great muscles from 'all that quidditch' (In most ff's like, even I've said it without realizing how stupid it is) but since when does flying on a broomstick give you good muscles? Can someone explain that to me...?

* * *

**Chapter 24- What do I do?**

Harry ran down to Hagrid's hut and got there just in time for Care of Magical Creatures to start. Hermione gave him an odd look as he collapsed on the ground from running that distance.

"Yer right there 'Arry?" questioned Hagrid as Hermione held her hand down to help Harry up.

"Yeah, fine" Harry panted, smiling warmly at the half-giant.

As the class began, Harry started to pace the yard whilst half listening to what Hagrid was saying about some gruesome creature or another. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye as she listened to Hagrid with great interest. When the lesson ended, Harry walked off, still deep in thought and Hermione had to run to catch up with him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked as she stepped in front of her friend, stopping him from walking away.

"I have a lot on my mind, Hermione. I just really don't know what to do." He said, wringing his hands. "I think I like Draco, but then there's Alex." He said, looking up to Hermione as if she had all the answers.

"Why did Alex hit you?" she asked, caressing the cheek that had sported the red mark from Alex's hand.

Harry blushed and then smirked in a proud way that would almost rival Draco's trademark sexy smirk. "We were kissing and I, uh, accidentally moaned Draco's name." He laughed, and looked like a bad child that had just gotten caught.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione gasped, she put her hand up to her mouth to emphasize her shock and to hide her beaming smile. "Were you, uh...thinking of Draco at the time Harry?" she asked, giving him a sly smile.

He looked shocked and swatted her over the head. "No Hermione, I wasn't! His name just happened to be the first that came to mind. You're being almost as smug about this as Mister Malfoy himself!" he laughed and linked arms with his best friend as they walked up to the school.

"Oh, you told Draco that you moaned his name in pleasure?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. "How did he react to that?"

Harry laughed. "He took it petty well, he laughed and teased me and then asked some questions." He thought for a second, "But then when we rolled over to go to sleep he whispered into my ear that he'd love to hear me moan his name one day. That was kinda confusing," he said, looking again to Hermione for answers.

"He didn't?!" she gasped, then looked away with a calculating expression on her face as if she was thinking this over. "Has he said anything else like this, Harry?" she pried.

Harry rolled his eyes and took a deep breath and explained what Draco had said in the medical wing that morning and then what he'd said in the classroom earlier.

Hermione looked shocked for a minute then walked on in deep thought. "Harry?" she said after walking in silence for some time.

"Yesum?" he answered, looking at his clever friend.

"Have you ever noticed a certain similarity between Draco and Alex's external features? I mean, I know they have completely different personalities, except that they're both rather intelligent and rather possessive. But do you think that maybe they looked kind of similar?" she cocked her head on the side and looked at Harry questioningly. (A/N: Like puppy dogs do when they don't understand something!)

"Well, They are both blonde I guess," said Harry, picturing both boys in his mind, "They both have amazing eyes, except in different colours. They both have the same defined cheek bones and aristocratic noses. There are certainly some similarities, why?" he questioned, trying to think where Hermione was going with this.

"Hmm," was all Hermione said and she began to think the situation over again, after another short period of silence she hit Harry with another question.

"Had you ever found Draco attractive before this summer? Ever just noticed that he was rather handsome?" she asked, still deep in thought.

"Well sure, I guess," said Harry, thinking back to before the summer, "I have never denied that he was a good looking guy. It's undeniable that he is very handsome and well sought after by many girls around the school. Again, I must ask; why?"

"Harry, I think the reason you fell for Alex was because he reminded you of Draco. Subconsciously you actually wanted Draco but because he was always a jerk to you, you didn't realise. When you met Alex this summer, he reminded you of Draco in the way of his looks but he was a nicer person to you and he treated you well. You fell for him because he was like a nicer version of Draco." Explained Hermione, "But when you got back to school, all this stuff happened with Draco and you got to see a totally different side of him that deep down you loved. Then when Alex came back, your mind saw that he was just a substitute for Draco and you weren't as attracted to him as you were these holidays. Also, I think that the Alex that came to Hogwarts had changed from the Alex you knew on the holidays. Do you see where I'm coming from?" Hermione asked, hoping Harry would understand.

Harry pondered over this for a while and was surprised at how much sense it made. "I think I do understand, and I think I need to talk with Alex." He said, looking slightly frightened, "I'll see you later, 'Mione, thanks for your help!" and he walked off feeling slightly less confused about the whole situation.

xxx

Harry walked into the Great Hall, looking along the Ravenclaw table to find Alex, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
'Maybe he just didn't feel like lunch.' he said to himself as he found a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny. 

"Hey Gin, how are you?" He asked, piling his plate with food.

"Not bad Harry, how have you been? How's Malfoy?" she asked, raising one eyebrow at her raven-haired friend.

Harry just laughed and shook his head at Ginny, "He's fine and I'm fine." He laughed and turned his attention to his lunch, keeping one eye on the door in case a certain Ravenclaw walked through the door.

xxx

Harry had finished his lunch, the Hall was almost empty, classes were soon to start and Alex still hadn't come to lunch. Harry got up and left the hall in search of his blonde boyfriend.

He made his way to the library and spotted a familiar blonde head walking over behind some shelves in the far corner.

He walked over and was about to follow Alex so that he could talk to him when he heard a girl's giggle come from the same place that Alex had just disappeared to.

Realising what must be going on behind those shelves, Harry got angry, he walked around and peered through the shelves to see who was hiding there.

He had to hold in a gasp when he saw Alex pushing a very familiar Ravenclaw brunette against the wall and kissing her neck.

"You like that, Cho?" he asked her in a husky voice.

"Ooh, Alex!" she moaned, then suckled on his ear slightly, "Isn't this so much better than with Potter?" she asked, spitting the name 'Potter' like it was poison in her mouth.

Alex scoffed, "Like I tell you every time we do this, Cho, You a million times better than 'Harry Potter'. Now lets get rid of that shirt of yours," he murmured and Cho giggled flirtatiously.

Harry gasped out loud this time and thumped his fist against a book, which fell to the floor, almost hitting Alex and Cho.

"What the fuck?" Alex Growled and span around just in time to see Harry's fist shoot through the gap in the shelves and knock him out.

* * *

A/n: 

Okay, so that was a little bit short but I soo had to end it there! Lol, I wanted to respond to a couple of reviews..

**Faye407-** Or should I call you Emily? Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to you because I love it when people tell me stuff that they do just so they can read my stories! And printing them off so you can read them in class is a very good one! So this chapter is officially yours! I hope you like it! Ooh and I love that you say uber! LOL!

**Blaise- **Hmm...You had a good point about Draco not being gay and just loving Harry and only Harry. But then I looked up Pansexualism and it just talked about people saying that everything we do is because of sexual drive and stuff. So if you could send me a definition that you could use to prove your point then I might understand. Thanks for your review though, I get what you mean!


	25. Chapter 25 Hypocritical Cheating Bastard...

**A/n**:

I have just finished Chapter 24 and I had NO IDEA where that came from! It's like I was typing it before I even thought about it, it was just the way the story had to go...very strange! But hey, we hate Alex and now we hate him even more! And we love Harry coz he hit Alex! I'm going away tomorrow evening so this will probably the last chapter til some time next week. And Cal is coming home this weekend so I wont have as much time next week as I did this week... anyway, on with the story! I love you guys so much! Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 25**- Hypocritical Cheating Bastard!

"What the fuck?" Alex growled and span around just in time to see Harry's fist shoot through the gap in the shelves and knock him out.

"Shit!" gasped Harry as he realized what he had done, he composed himself and gave Cho a fleeting death glare before storming out of the library.

'It's not like he didn't deserve it!' he yelled to himself as he ran through the halls, stopping quickly at his room and then ran to Potions just before professor Snape walked in.

Harry shot a quick glance across the room at Draco, feeling his heart skip a beat as his eyes met with Draco's grey ones, before he focused on the instructions on the board.

As they paired up to work on their potions, Harry got up and walked across the room and stood at the bench that Draco always worked at.

"I take it you want to be partners," Came a familiar drawl in his ear as Draco returned from collecting his ingredients.

Harry turned around and smirked at the sexy blonde that was looking at him lustfully. "You can take it anyway you want it, Draco," he said as he turned back around and began to chop up the ingredients that Draco had placed in front of him.

They worked in silence for a bit before Draco broke the silence, "Have you spoken to Alex?" he asked, subconsciously touching his nose.

Harry laughed Dryly, "Not exactly, but I think he knows exactly where we stand." He said mysteriously.

But Draco wouldn't take that as an answer, "There's something you're not telling me, Potter, what's going on?" he asked, inching closer to his raven-haired friend.

Harry laughed again, "Well talk later _Malfoy, _all I'm saying is that Alex and I are no longer a couple, he's made sure of that." And he turned his attention back to the cauldron, leaving Draco both ecstatically happy and confused.

xxx

When they finished brewing their potion, Harry made his way to the other side of the room and started working on the essay Snape had given them for homework. Draco watched his object of obsession from across the room wondering what Harry would tell him later. He had to find out what had happened with Alex.

As class finished Draco packed up his things and avoiding his friends, he rushed out of the classroom and waited for Harry just outside the door. He walked out last, flanked by Ron and Hermione and when he saw Draco standing by the door, he stopped to talk with him, telling his friends to go ahead.

"What, you couldn't wait til tonight?" he laughed as he followed his sexy blonde friend into the nearest classroom and sat down on top of a table.

"So tell me what happened, Harry?" he asked, sitting down right next to Harry.

Harry sighed and leant his head against Draco's shoulder, "He's a hypocritical cheating bastard!" he said and closed his eyes as tears threatened to flow.

Draco gasped and pushed Harry off his shoulder so he could look at his face. "Explain..." he said, staring into Harry's deep green eyes.

Harry explained to Draco exactly what had happened in the library and what he'd seen, and Draco gasped in the right places, showing his indignation on Harry's behalf.

When Harry had finished explaining his lunchtime, Draco attempted to get his head around the whole thing.

"So all this time he's been accusing you of sleeping with me, and he's been with that Cho Chang slut? How rude! Well done on knocking him out Harry, you've done me proud!" he laughed and hit Harry on his back, and left his hand there in a friendly gesture.

Then realisation hit him and he pulled Harry closer with the arm resting on his shoulder, "So I guess that means you're single now?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows at the brunette suggestively.

Harry pushed Draco away playfully and smiled, "Yes, I'm single! Now can we talk about this later, we both have to get to class."

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're single, no more boyfriend, open to any guy or girl who wants to try and win your heart?" he pushed, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Yes, Draco!" he laughed, pushing the blonde boy out of his way, "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Draco smiled, "See you at home, honey!" he yelled as Harry walked out the door.

* * *

A/N:

Well...that was short and shit! But oh well, at least it's finished even though I have to wait for ages before I can send it to Sarah to post because our internet officially died and were getting cable internet like...tomorrow if all goes well! In 15 minutes I have to walk to the station so I'm just killing time right now! Lol, I think I will start on chapter 26! Whoot Review it baby, like you know I love you to!

S/N: Stop kissing that cat and get in the car!


	26. Chapter 26 Sarah doesn't know

A/n:

I'm about to go out so I'll probably only get the author's notes of this done, but hey at least it's a start! I hope in my absence Sarah has uploaded the chapter that I wrote the other day and I think that I sent her and has started on her chapter of Strawberry window SHADE! (S/N: I have! I have! _Terribly_...)I'm in desperate need of a manicure my nails are really yuck! I'm going over to Cal's house tonight even though his mum hates me! YaY! And you so don't care so I guess I shall start on this chapter now! I love you all for listening to my rambling! I love YOU!

'_All day long I dream about sex and all night long I think about sex and all the time I think about sex with you, with YOU!'_

_(S/N: Yeeeeeeeees...)_

* * *

**Chapter 26** - Sarah doesn't know what to write here...

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner that night and sighed very heavily. It had certainly been a long day! He let his eyes stray towards the Slytherin table where he saw that Draco hadn't come to dinner yet. He then glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw that Alex was missing and Cho was smirking at him and looking rather smug.

He gave her a withering stare and rolled his eyes before he focused his attention down at his plate of food.

He had just begun eating when Hermione and Ron walked into the hall, Hermione looked as if she was nagging Ron about something and to Harry's surprise the red head walked up to where he was seated at the table and looked down at his feet.

Hermione followed him and nudged him slightly before she sat down next to Harry and smiled sweetly.

"Hi Harry," Ron mumbled, still looking down at his feet.

Harry struggled not to laugh, "Sorry, Ron? You're mumbling, I can't understand you..." he said and he was distinctly sure that he heard Hermione snigger slightly.

Ron cleared his throat and looked up at Harry, "I'm sorry I cracked it over you being gay, I was being stupid and immature and I should've been there to support you." He said, reciting what sounded like a pre-rehearsed, Hermione written speech.

Harry smiled, "And you accept me for who I am and no matter who I chose to date, you will stick by me like a true best friend should?" he prompted, letting his laughter escape his lips.

"Yeah, yeah and all of that crap!" sighed Ron as he sat down between Harry and Hermione and began to pile his plate with food.

Harry felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but deep down there was still something worrying him. At least now he had his best friend back.

Ron nudged him with his elbow, "So when will I be formally introduced to the boyfriend?" he asked, still sounding a bit queasy about the subject of Harry having a boyfriend.

Harry sighed, "Actually, I'm single now, Ron" he said and winked at his red-haired best friend.

Ron backed away from Harry slightly, looking apprehensive but Hermione gasped and gave Harry a 'You will tell me everything later" look.

Harry smiled at them both, "Alex just didn't turn out to be the guy I thought he was, and I wasn't going to stay with a cheater." He explained, just then the doors opened and Alex walked in sporting a very swollen black eye. Cho gasped and ran to him and started to fuss over him and Hermione gasped again as they both gave Harry death glares.

"He cheated on you with Cho Chang?" she gasped, causing a few people to look in their direction. Harry smiled at her and nodded, then turned to face the Slytherin table where Draco was staring at Alex's black eye in admiration, but at the same time glaring at his Public Display of Affection with Cho. Harry smiled to himself at the loyalty of that boy; he was truly a good friend.

He caught Draco's eye then smiled, before getting up and excusing himself from the table.

"Come around later if you like, but make sure you knock." Said Harry and he winked at Hermione who began to blush, realizing what he was thinking.

As Draco saw Harry stand up and leave the hall, he finished off his meal and excused himself from the table as quickly as he could and followed his roommate up to their tower.

* * *

I'm really bad at writing at the moment and I haven't had the internet so this hasn't had a chance to get up, but I decided that I will take it to school and email it to Sarah so it has a slight chance of getting to you guys before I get the internet back. We've had heaps of time on the internet at school lately so I can probably get it to you eventually and we're getting the internet this weekend! Yay! I love you all and I have been checking on reviews occasionally and I love the feedback that I'm getting!


	27. Chapter 27 Get another boyfriend!

A/n:

OMFG!! I just thought of the coolest thing to put in this chapter! I'm listening to the CD my friend Chris made me and I have found an awesome song that I SOO should have used ages ago, but I have found a way to work it into this chapter, even though Harry and Alex aren't together. And you might think that this song is pretty funny to be on a CD that the guy my boyfriend hates the most gave to me! Lol, the CD is rather inappropriate! Fun, fun fun!! So have fun reading this chapter, and if any of you have it, listen to the song 'Get another boyfriend' by the Backstreet Boys when Draco start to sing. (I wonder how Sarah will react to this...?)

S/n: I hereby give you all rights to my liver.

* * *

**Chapter 27-** Get Another Boyfriend!

Harry made his way back to their tower, he couldn't stop thinking about Draco and everything that had happened between them since they moved into their own little world. As he was pondering he realised that Dumbledore hadn't given them any tasks lately, and wondered why this was. His musings were cut short however by the approach of footsteps speeding up behind him. Harry looked around as Draco came to walk by his side.

"Hey, Harry." he said, smiling in anticipation of something that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Hey," Said Harry, sounding unsure, "What are you up to? You're looking kind of suspicious..." he said as they rounded the corner and said the password to enter their wing.

"I have something I **have** to show you," Draco said, looking sheepish and slightly embarrassed. "Sit down and I'll be right back." He said and he ran out of the room and into his bedroom.

Harry grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and sat down on the couch, wondering what on earth Draco would have to show him. Draco walked back out of the room and put a CD in their CD player that Dumbledore had enchanted to work in their room.

Harry looked at him doubtfully but he just smiled and walked back into his bedroom.

Harry only had to wait a little bit longer before Draco walked back out of his room, and when he did Harry gasped. Draco was dressed in tight leather pants and a fishnet tank top with his hair sitting around his face. He looked like someone out of a muggle boy band (a/n: I have no idea what boy band people dress in these days, I have a mental blank so I just went for sexy!)

Harry stifled a laugh, "What the hell.." he began, but Draco immediately looked hurt and began to blush.

"Please don't laugh," he said pouting, "Professor Dumbledore gave me this little task, and when we've both done it, we are allowed to use magic in our room. It has something to do with trust I think." He explained, "This doesn't exactly apply anymore, since you and Alex aren't together, but you get the idea. This song doesn't say everything I want to say, and Dumbledore said it had to so when I find another song I'll have to do it again." He said, looking slightly glum.

Harry gave him an encouraging smile and he brightened up again, "I had to find a song and adapt it slightly to suit our situation, and then perform it for you." Explained Draco and he turned around and hit play on the CD player.

A Boppy synthetic tune started to fill the room and Draco turned to Harry and began to sing.

_Check it _

_Let's talk about one, baby _

_You gotta hear me out  
Do you really want to be the last to know  
What it's all about  
Let's talk about who you say  
Is the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm tellin' you he'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin' in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another Boyfriend  
  
Let's talk about what,  
He's done to become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of freedom,  
Friends and party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before (Don't take!)  
Anymore, free too,  
You're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life STOP!  
Acting like you're a happy boy  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you're a happy boy  
  
Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin' in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend  
  
Synthesized voicing saying "Why?" & "Get another Boyfriend"  
STOP  
  
Hey Yeah, ah  
Hear me out, you must know what it's all about  
He's just a playa in love this must come to and end  
Get, another boyfriend  
  
Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(ain't nothing that he's worthy of)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another , Get another, Get another Boyfriend  
  
Listen, I mean it(hear me now)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(you must know, what it's all about)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin' in the name of love  
(he's just a playa in love)  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(this must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend, Get.....another boyfriend_

Harry laughed throughout the whole song. Draco finished and took his bow while Harry clapped like crazy. "That was great!" he laughed and held his arms out to give Draco a hug, it was such a natural thing to do and he didn't even think about it.

Draco smiled and leant in to hug Harry. He leant right up close to the brunette's ear and whispered, "Now it's your turn to think of one."

Harry laughed, "I have a great idea, how about one night we just have a whole night of this! Like Kareoke, except the songs have to be dedicated to the other person?" Harry suggested, looking hopeful; he could think of some great songs to dedicate to Draco.

"Maybe, baby! We'll see, just get one going for starters and then we work from there..." he laughed and sat down next to Harry on the couch.

He looked down at himself and then laughed, "Actually, I think I should go get changed..." he looked at Harry who was shaking his head madly. Draco cocked his head on the side.

"I think you should stay just how you are." Said Harry, smiling nicely but with a hungry gleam in his green eyes.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "And why is that, Mr. Potter?" he queried, licking his lips sub-consciously.

Harry moved closer to Draco and whispered right close into his ear, "Because you look good enough to eat in those clothes, Mr. Malfoy!"

Harry's hot breath on his ear and neck sent shivers down Draco's spine and he looked at Harry and started to get lost in his deep eyes. They both moved closer and before they knew it their lips were touching, only slightly but enough to send tingles all over both boy's bodies.

Harry pushed his lips closer to Draco's and opened his mouth slightly, leaving Draco with every intention to deepen the kiss, when someone started to knock at the door. Both boys moved away from each other quickly, and blushed for a few seconds before the knocking started again and they realised why they'd broken apart.

"I, I suppose I should get that," stuttered Harry, getting up from the couch and mentally cursing whoever was standing on the other side of the door.

As Harry answered the door, Draco sat on the couch and ran his fingers lightly over his lips. He couldn't understand why it had been so awkward after they'd broken apart, because that slight kiss had been very moving and special and he didn't want it to change things between Harry and himself. He took his hands away from his mouth when he saw Harry walking back across the room with Granger and Weasley.

'Grrr!' he growled in his mind! And he shot the two of them his best death glare, and Harry shot Draco a warning yet understanding look.

"Hi, Draco," said Hermione as she sat down in an armchair and picked up the latest edition of 'Fabio' off the coffee table.

"Hi." mumbled Draco, trying not to act too put out, but Hermione caught on and started to look at him strangely, Draco hated it when Hermione put on her 'I'm trying to work you out' type face.

Ron walked in a sat down on the couch and tried to ignore Draco, he looked rather awkward as Harry was in the kitchen, so he could only talk to Hermione who was rather engrossed in 'Fabio' to make real conversation.

"Anyone else want a coke?" asked Harry from the kitchen, he brought three cans of coke for Draco, Hermione and Ron and finished off the can he'd started earlier. He smiled at Draco and rolled his eyes, and Draco just smirked in annoyance.

"So, Harry, what happened with Alex?" asked Ron as Hermione noted the interaction between Draco and Harry.

Harry laughed, and glanced at Draco one last time before explaining the whole story to Hermione and Ron, who were both indignant and appalled on Harry's behalf.

"Yeah, so that's the story!" laughed Harry as he finished, and then suddenly snapped his head towards the TV. "Oh My God! Someone turn the TV on!! We're missing the O.C.!" (S/n: coughTRASHcough) he screeched in the most fruity voice imaginable.

Ron, Hermione and Draco all began to laugh hysterically, but Draco calmed down enough to turn the TV on to please his trash-obsessed friend.

Between laughs, Ron managed to spit out, "I don't know why I never noticed that you were gay! Look at you!"

Harry scowled at them all and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but struggled not to laugh himself.

The evening continued on this way, and Draco and Ron almost started a conversation with each other, which was impressive to Harry, who only spoke when he could tear his eyes away from The O.C.

After a while Harry and Draco both began to fake yawn to try and hint at Hermione and Ron to leave.

"Well Boys, you both look tired and I'm sure you need to spend some time alone so I guess Ron and I will see you tomorrow morning." Said Hermione after she noticed Harry and Draco look at each other and yawn for the 5th time.

"Goodnight, Hermione, Weasley!" said Draco, jumping up and moving towards the door to let them out.

"See you guys, thanks for coming round! We'll see you tomorrow!" said Harry, ushering them towards the doorway that Draco held open.

"Yeah, okay! Bye!" Called Ron as Draco pushed the door shut in his face.

Draco looked hungrily at Harry as the door slammed shut, "Now that that unpleasantness is over..." he began and he walked over to Harry and held him close.

"Don't be mean, Draco," Harry warned but shut up as soon as Draco closed the gap between their lips and they began a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N:

Fade to Black!! Fun!! Was that bad? I have a feeling that some of that is bad! Oh well! I thought I ended that with a nice fade to black and if I were a bitch I would leave it at that and next chapter could totally ignore the fact that they just finished a deep kiss!! Hahahaha! Lets see what I'll do! Anyway, now I'm just babbling!! So yeah, REVIEW!!


	28. Chapter 28 I’ve got that Lovin’ Feeling

**A/n: **

Hey Guys! I'm so hyper! And it's late-ish and I'm waiting for boys to call me for my nightly juggle between my two boys! FUN! Lol...so anyway...did people like that chapter? I thought it was a nice ending there! Snaps for Jade lol...Schnapps! I love you all and My Sarah and everyone!! I'm in the weirdest mood! I'm going away this weekend! It's a long weekend! I have my flower for the races in my hair and I feel rather pretty! Anyway, enough jabbering on my part! Lol! I think I might get on with chapter 28 now! And finally you guys will see some Harry/Draco loving!! (Maybe)

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 28**- I've got that Lovin' Feeling

Draco and Harry pulled apart after that first passionate, hungry kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Wow..." Breathed Harry, getting lost in the steely pools that were staring back at him.

"Double wow!" Laughed Draco, licking his lips in hunger for another kiss like that.

Harry broke the eye contact and moved away from Draco and began to pace in front of the couch. Draco stood at the same spot at the door watching him, before walking over and sitting on the couch.

"What's up, babe?" he asked, and Harry stopped pacing and looked down at him.

"You're Draco Malfoy! You're the sexiest guy I have ever met and until this year you were my worst enemy! Why am I craving your lips like this?" he questioned, sitting down next to Draco on the couch.

Draco just laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry, he lay Harry down on the couch and lay on top of him.

Harry sighed contently and Draco smiled, "You like this, don't you, Harry?" he smirked and Harry nodded, Draco leant down and kissed Harry lightly, tracing his soft tongue over Harry's lips and showering the boy in love.

"I have waited for this for a while you know." breathed Draco into Harry's ear and Harry shivered slightly.

"Tell me about it!" he groaned; "Before Alex came to Hogwarts I'd totally forgotten I had a boyfriend. I wanted you so badly!" he said, and Draco kissed him roughly, still a bit tense on the subject of Alex.

Draco began to kiss down Harry's neck and bite and suck at the skin. Harry moaned and didn't even think about the marks that would be there tomorrow morning for everyone to see. He ran his hands up and down Draco's back underneath his shirt.

They kissed for hours, passionately and deeply and Sweet and lovingly, neither of them wanted to break the contact between their lips or their moving bodies. But they soon got very tired and Harry pulled himself away from Draco's hungry lips.

"Sleep with me?" he asked, holding back his smirk as he anticipated Draco's reaction.

Draco looked shocked, surprised and hopeful as he gasped, "Really?" he asked, and Harry laughed.

"I'm tired, but I don't wanna let you go. Will you sleep in my bed with me tonight?" he asked, pushing Draco up so he could get out from underneath him.

Draco looked almost relieved, "Sure, Harry, but we're definitely sleeping in my bed!" he laughed and took Harry's hand as they walked to the bedroom.

They both stripped down to their boxers and climbed into either side of the bed, Harry snuggled right up close to Draco and they wrapped their arms around each other lovingly. It was Dark but both boys could sense the smile on the other's face. Harry's lips found Draco one last time and after one last loving kiss they whispered their goodnights into each others mouths and fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: **

I know...don't kill me that was like...uber short! But I promise it will go up with another chapter that's longish and stuff it just had to end there! A little snippet of Draco/Harry lovey-dovey-ness...mwahahaha! I dunno if I will let it last long, coz I live on Drama! I get really bored of writing once they become a boring couple, so our lovers will have more obstacles before they have blissful happiness! FUN! I love you guys! Please review and PLEASE don't complain about the length, because no matter how much you complain it isn't gonna change! The chapters end when I find a point where they SHOULD end, I DON'T CARE ABOUT LENGTH! It just has to flow right! So get over it! I upload all the time anyway so quit-your-bitchin! Love yas! MwahMwah (A la 'Mean Girls')

( S/n: You're so mean Shadbolt >o )


	29. Chapter 29 The next one is 30! OMFG

**A/n:**

Hey guys!!! I just found chapter 28 and it was finished! But before I transfer it from this computer to the other one I will write some of this chapter! I have no sense of direction anymore, the last few chapters have been random and weird! And they've come to me whereas now I have to look for stuff to write!! I have exams next week and I'm freaking out coz I know nothing!! And Sarah wants stuff to beta so I'm gonna stop talking to you guys and start writing!! Yay! Have fun and remember that I LOVE Reviews!!!

* * *

**Chapter 29- the next one is 30! OMFG**

When the boys woke up in each other arms early the next morning, they both smiled contently and snuggled further down into the bed, intent on getting some more shut eye before getting up.

But then Harry looked up as he was aware of another presence in the room, he looked around and didn't see anything, so he lay back down and began to doze when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck.

He spun around and saw no one there, but soon heard a familiar voice.

"Nice cloak this is Harry, never told me about this either did you?" came Alex's hissing voice.

Harryjumped up in bed and started to clutch at air in hope of grasping some of the whispy cloth.

Laughter came from the other side of the room. "It's not much fun when you're not the oneinside the cloak,eh Harry?" he taunted

Harry looked over and tried to wake Draco, but he just kept on sleeping.

"I've ensured that your little lover there won't wake up. Now tell me, how long have you been screwing blondey here?" came the voice, and as Harry tried to find where Alex was standing, a weight was felt at the end of the bed and Alex threw the invisibility cloak off and leant right in close to Harry.

"How long have you been screwing Cho?" asked Harry, pushing Alex off the bed and onto the cold hard floor.

"You think you can get away with cheating on me and knocking me out? You may be Harry fucking Potter, but I can still make your life a living hell!" spat Alex as he got up off the floor.

"I never cheated on you!" said Harry, scowling, "And I only knocked you out because you were cheating on me! And if you don't stay out of sight, I think Draco might give you a piece of his mind! He's suddenly rather protective of me and I'd hate to see what he'd do if he got angry with you!"

Alex looked nonplussed. "You think I'm scared of blondey there? Yeah, right! Because I know that the press would have a field day if they knew their savior was gay with the prince of darkness there!" he smirked when Harry looked shocked.

Harry then recomposed himself and laughed, "You think I care what the media say about me? And Draco, he doesn't care what anyone thinks of him! Go ahead, tell whoever you want! Because being Gay is actually quiteaccepted in this day and age!" said Harry with a sudden burst of confidence, he got out of bed and escorted Alex roughly out the door. But just before he slammed the door in his face he asked, "How do you keep getting into my room?"

Alex laughed, "I have my ways of finding out things!" he smirked victoriously and slammed the door in his own face.

xxx

Draco woke up with a strange headache in an empty bed, he pouted for a second and looked around for Harry. He soon saw him, through the crack in his door sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. He smiled contently when and rolled out of bed walking out in his boxer shorts to surprise Harry who looked deep in thought.

"Hey, I was worried when I couldn't find you. Why have I got a splitting headache?" he purred as he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind.

Harry smiled and turned around, "Draco, what would you do if the whole wizarding community started to think we were dating?" he asked, biting his lip uncertainly.

Draco backed up a couple of steps and looked at Harry with a puzzled expression. He walked into the kitchento get a drink before he answered.

"Why do you ask? We aren't officially 'dating' anyway and no one knows about whatever it is we're doing here so how would it get out?" he slid onto the couch next to Harry and massaged his temples.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "I know we're not dating and no one knows, I was just wondering how you'd react if something happened and information was leaked to the media or something. I mean we're both very well known young wizards…" he explained, getting up off the couch and pulling an shirt on over his head.

Draco was slightly put off by the covering up of Harry's torso, but quickly put it out of his mind, "I wouldn't have a problem with the world knowing that I was dating Harry Potter." He said with a smile and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, "That is, if I_was_ going out with Harry Potter" he added, smirking sexily then he walked off in the direction of the bathroom to get ready for classes.

Now it was Harry's turn to massage his temples as he watched Draco's firm butt walk into the bathroom and the door shut behind him.

xxx

Harry and Draco had breakfast together in their wing, changed the passwords again (at Harry's request) and then made their way to the first class of the day.

Harry walked into Charms with a pleased look on his face and took his seat next to Ron and Hermione as Draco walked into Defense against the Dark Arts and took his usual position next to Blaise.

Hermione grinned at Harry knowingly, "How was your night Harry?" she whispered and as he was about to reply, a certain blonde Ravenclaw strutted past and knocked his book to the floor. Harry rolled his eyes and reached down to pick up his books as Alex whispered, "Yeah Harry, how was your night with blondey?" Harry shot his leg out and kicked his ex-boyfriend as he settled his things back on the desk.

Alex gave him hisbest death stare before sitting down on the Ravenclaw side of the room.

Hermione looked at Harry, "What was all that about?" she whispered, but asFlitwick had begun the class Harry gave her 'I'll tell you later' signals and they began to work on their charms.

xxx

At the end of the day, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco left their potions class and headed back to the private wing that Harry and Draco shared.

Draco and Ron both went to start playing the Playstation in the lounge room and got into a heated argument over who could use it while Harry and Hermione made an afternoon snack in the kitchen (A/N: Blurgh How Corny. And I wrote it! Sorry guys!)

"So what was going on with Alex? What happened with Draco and how did he know about it?" asked Hermione as they got cans of coke out of the fridge.

"I, uh, had a visitor early this morning..." said Harry and he explained everything that had happened since Hermione and Ron had left their room the night before. Hermione gasped and giggled and 'awww-ed' in just the right places and when he'd finished explaining she looked deep in thought.

"Well, what are you going to do?" she asked, and Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't you think that if I could answer that question I would be already doing it? I have no idea what to do…I don't even know where I stand with Draco, and Alex is just a pain in the neck!" said Harry, looking confused.

Hermione was about to say something when a howl of pain was heard from the lounge room. They turned around and sure enough in the middle of the room Draco and Ron were rolling around in a fist fight.

Hermione sighed, and walked out of the kichenette, "RON! What are you doing?! Get off him, now!" she shrieked in an uncanny impersonation of Mrs. Weasley. Immediately Ron stopped mid punch and looked at Hermione sheepishly.

"He started it," he mumbled, but stood up all the same, seeing the serious look on Hermione's face.

"Help him up," she said in a stern voice as Ron looked down at Draco who was lying on the floor.

Ron looked irritated but he stuck out his hand to help Draco off the floor. Draco took one look at the hand and got up without Ron's help.

Harry laughed at his friends and bought the plate of food out and put it on the coffee table.

"You okay, Draco?" he asked as the blonde boy sat down on the couch.

Draco smirked sexily, "Do you think that red-headed idiot could hurt me? You have to be kidding!" he picked up the Playstation controller and began to play hisracing game, looking at Ron as if challenging him to fight him again.

Herrmione smiled apologetically at Harry and Draco who were now sitting next to each other on the couch, "I think we should head back to the Gryffindor tower, we'll see you guys at dinner." She said and she steered Ron out of the room with an arm around his back.

"Your friends are idiots!" laughed Draco and he turned and looked at Harry who was eyeing Draco off appreciatively. "

What?" he asked and smirked sexily as Harry moved closer to him.

"We're finally alone…" purred Harry and Draco's smirk turned into a smug smile.

* * *

**A/n:**

Hahahaha! Thank you and goodnight! It's really hard to type with fake nails! I hope Sarah likes this chapter and I hope I get to talk to her soon to send it to her to beta! It took a while to come out, but hopefully now my roll with start! I realli should go to sleep. Goodnight guys and remember to review, because I get very sad when I open my email and here's hardly any review alerts! Hehe! You're all champs xox0oxox

S/n: Jadey...This chapter rox0rz. Yep.


	30. Chapter 30 OMFG 30! How cool!

**A/n:**

OMG! I'm so sorry it looked as though I had abandoned this! I'm so hopeless! I wrote this chapter ages ago, but it was on my laptop and I had forgotten about it. Sarah and I had a little giggle at how ancient the old A/N was…xsighx the innocence of youth! Lol! Anyways, I'm so sorry that I have neglected this for so long! I hope you can forgive me, and we can both fall back in love with this story!

Kisses Jade xoxox

* * *

**Chapter 30 - OMFG 30! How cool!**

Harry and Draco walked into the great hall for dinner that night, blushing hard and gazing longingly into each others eyes as they parted. This would have been a sure give away of their new found attraction if they had not chosen to sneak in halfway through the meal. Harry seated himself down next to Hermione andgazed over the hall as Draco too sat down and began his meal. They spent the eveningstealingglancesacross the hall at one another and smiling (or in Draco's case, smirking sexily) at each other.

Hermione leant close to Harry and giggled, "I don't think I want to know what happened after we left the room! Judging by the way you two are looking at each other I have a feeling we'll soon have a couple that will rock Hogwarts!" she whispered, making sure Ron didn't hear.

"Hermione!" scolded Harry, but he blushed and looked slightly sheepish, "I don't think Draco wants us to be like that anyway.You know -a couple..." he said, looking a little bit sad.

Hermione gasped, "Don't be silly! I think that's exactly what Draco wants. But I think he's giving you space to come out about being gay." she said, looking knowingly at Draco who was staring at them.

Harry only sighed and returned to his food. He didn't know if he wanted people to know that he was gay yet; he wasrather well known and very much in the public eye. What would people think of him? After Ron's reaction, he couldn't imagine what the rest of the Weasley family might do. It was definitely a big risk, and he wasn't sure if it was one he was willing to take.

x

Harry waited for Draco outside the Great Hall doors after he excused himself from the Gryffindor table. He'd told his friends he would see them tomorrow if he didn't come down to the Gryffindor Tower later.

He didn't have to wait long for Draco, as he'd left the table as soon as he saw Harry walking out the door. They walked alongside each other in silence until they were nearly at their wing.

"I saw you watching me during dinner." Said Harry, looking to Draco wearing his impression of a sexy smirk.

"I noticed that you made eye contact a few times, I wasn't the only one looking at someone." Draco argued back, with a smirk so much sexier than dear Harry's.

They came up to their door and went inside. As soon as they crossed the threshold and the portrait shut, Draco launched himself on Harry and knocked him to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Harry from underneath Draco's slender body.

But Draco didn't answer, he just kissed Harry's soft, parted lips and they engaged in a long, deep, passionate kiss. Draco trailed his lips lightly over Harry mouth and chin, poking his tongue out slightly to lick Harry lips.

Harrywas quite happy to lay back and enjoy it! But after a few minutes he pushed Draco back and they both sat on the floor and looked at each other.

"I don't want to sound like a desperate, pressuring girl but I was just wondering…" Harry begun, but then he lost his nerve and looked down at his feet.

Draco lifted Harry's chin up and looked into his eyes, "What were you wondering?" he asked, looking as sincere as possible.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he knew that now was not the right time; he needed to get to know Draco better. He sighed, shook his head and stood up, walking away from Draco. Draco knew to take that as a signal that he wasn't ready to discuss it.

But Draco knew exactly what Harry wanted to know.

x

Harry sat in his room thinking over how he could talk to Draco about the status of their relationship.After several minutes of nothing, hedecided he needed to have a long talk with Hermione. He got off his bed and went into the lounge room where Draco was sitting on the couch reading 'Fabio'. Harry laughed to himself and tried to walk past without Draco noticing, but the blonde heard Harry's snigger and turned to look at him.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour?" he asked looking very authoritative.

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down next to Draco, "I'm going to Gryffindor Tower, what are you going to do about it?" he asked teasingly, but when he looked over his eyes widened as Draco pounced on him once again.

xxx

Half an hour later Harry hadfinally made his wayto Gryffindor tower to see Hermione and Ron. He walked in and found Hermione in the corner, reading over one of Ron's essays;her quill aggressively crossing out words, sentences and occasionally, whole paragraphs.

When she finished, she thrust the essay back at Ron who took one look at it and gave a small whimper before mumbling 'thanks' to his girlfriend and walking away with his head down. Hermione looked up and noticed Harry standing nearby.

"Harry, I didn't see you there!" she said smiling at her friend and patting the seat next to her that Ron had just left.

Harry sat down and looked over at Hermione. "I don't want to scare him off!" he said sadly with a distinct note of desperation in his voice and began to talk to his clever friend about his and Draco's situation.

Meanwhile, Ron had stomped upstairs, still mumbling about his essay and how Hermione was an insufferableperfectionist. Ginny was running downstairs from one of the older boys' dormitories and bumped into her fuming brother.

"What's up, Ron?" she asked as she turned around and followed him up to his dormitory.

Ron didn't say anything but handed his essay to his little sister as he sat down on his bed. Ginny giggled to herself before sitting down next to Ron and taking out a quill and some parchment.

"I may be a year below you, but I'm actually quite good at Potions. Do you want a hand?" she asked, and when Ron nodded dumbly she laughed and began to read through his old essay and Hermione's curt corrections.

xxx

Draco was sitting in the same spot, now watching TV when Harry came back to their room.

As soon as the portrait shut Draco turned around and looked at Harry. "How was your trip back to the old country?" he asked.

Harry just shook his head and laughed, "It wasn't bad. I had a really good talk with Hermione and played chess with Ron after he'd finished his essay that Hermione brutally critiqued." He laughed to himself then went and sat on the couch with Draco.

Draco sighed deeply and looked as though he was making some serious decisions in his head. He looked at Harry and took a deep breath.

"Are you ashamed of being gay?" he asked Harry, who looked very taken aback. He blushed for a second, but realised now was the time to be honest with Draco.

"I just don't know how people will react… and I don't want everyone to judge me based on something that is absolutely none of their business." Harry said, he looked down at his hands so he didn't have to look Draco in the eyes.

"I grew up with my Uncle and Aunt who didn't like anything abnormal, that included magic and of course, homosexuality. I was brought up to think it was wrong, but then I was also brought up to believe that magic didn't exist. Maybe my path in life is to destroy everything that my Aunt and Uncle have ever taught me. First I'm a wizard, now I'm a gay wizard! I go against everything they want to believe and I guess that makes me as abnormal and 'freakish' as I could get. I really don't know what to think." He paused for a second and looked up at Draco to see his reaction. His stony grey eyes never really showed what he was thinking, but Harry could definitely see a hint of what could have been compassion in his usually emotionless eyes.

Draco leant forward and kissed Harry tenderly. "You're neither abnormal, nor freakish, and no one in the wizarding world will think that you are. And if for some reason some asshole does, know that I will hunt them down and kill them." He said, showing Harry a glint of his protective, possessive side.

Harry smiled at this show of deep affection and was about to say something when Draco asked, "Would you be more comfortable with people knowing you were gay if you had a boyfriend that would be there, coming out at the same time?"

Harry was again, slightly taken aback and he wondered what Draco meant by that. "Well since I wouldn't be the only one coming out at the time, and theoretically a boyfriend would be supporting and loving and there for me, I think that would make me somewhat more comfortable with it. Why do you ask?" Harry asked, blushing when he realised he hoped Draco was actually asking him out.

Draco smiled almost devilishly and reprimanded himself in his mind as he answered, "No reason, it was just the topic in an article I read in your silly gay magazine." and got up and walked away, knowing full well that Harry was expecting Draco to ask him out.

Harry sadly watched Draco walk away and was shocked and actually quite hurt. Why hadn't he asked him out? Was Draco just messing with his head? Was he still the same old Draco that hadn't really changed at all? Harry felt tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, so he got off the couch and went to have a shower to calm himself down. He would shower and go to bed and work out the mystery thatwas Dracotomorrow.

x

Draco was mentally slapping himself as he slammed his head against the headboard of his bed, he was just about to run out and tell Harry that he was joking and he wanted Harry to be his boyfriend when he heard the bathroom door close. He decided he'd leave it til the morning, because Harry was obviously very hurt by Draco's silly teasing actions. Draco had seen the disappointment in Harry's deep green eyes and could only imagine what Harry must think of him now.

He listened as the shower started to run and realised that Harry would probably be in the shower for a while, which gave him the idea to write him a letter.

He practically ran to his desk and pulled out an expensive quill and some parchment as he sat down. He would tell Harry how sorry he was and how fond he'd grown of him during their short stay together. Then when Harry got out of the shower it would be waiting on his bed and they'd make up and sleep in each other's arms for the second night in a row.

He dipped his quill in ink and held it above his parchment, but when it was there he realised he had no idea how to put his feelings into words. "Just make a start and it will flow naturally." he told himself out loud and started with a typical phrase.

"Dearest Harry," was the beginning, but from there Draco was once again stuck. It also wasn't the most original beginning in the world. He was tempted to screw up the parchment and start again but instead he had a sudden flow of inspiration.

He thought of all the things that made Harry special to him and the way his feelings had changed over the past several weeks, and suddenly his quill was moving across the parchment at an alarming rate. He finished his letter just in time to leave it on Harry's bed and get back into his room before Harry got out of the shower.

If Harry didn't come to him tonight, he'd leave him alone and bring him a special breakfast in bed in the morning as a final peace offering.

xxx

When Harry got out of the shower he felt slightly better. He'd come to the decision that Draco had changed and was the good person he'd come to see him as, but he was scared of commitment; especially commitment to a boy. Not to mention that theboy in question happened to be Harry Potter. And Harry had to face it, he would be scared if he was in Draco's position too; he was scared enough in his own shoes.

He dried himself off and put on a clean pair of boxers before he walked into his bedroom. He pulled the covers back on his bed and was about to get in between them when he saw a piece of parchment at the end of his bed.

He picked it up and got into bed, unfolding it to see what it was.

It read:

_'Dearest Harry,_

_I want to apologise for how I acted just now. We have been getting closer and I think I just succeeded in pushing you away. I was asking those questions so I could work out how you actually feel about what's happening between us. Because I am just as confused as you are and I don't want to push anything that you don't want. I hope I haven't scared you away or made you think badly of me, I never wanted to upset you._

_Goodnight Harry, we'll talk in the morning._

_Love,_

_Draco'_

Well that had settled it. He decided Draco wasn't a bad guy and was just as confused as Harry. Harry smiled gently into the darkness and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, his mind swimming with thoughts of that sexy blonde who neverfailed to surprise him.

* * *

**A/n:**

That was the worst ending to a chapter ever! But it was getting too long and annoying so it had to be ended! Cut off its head! ( -That was the original A/N and I think I'll leave that there, coz it was an extremely crap ending! Hopefully Sarah can edit it fabulously and change the crappiness!)

_(**S/n:** Oh it wasn't THAT bad; I did do a little bit of tweaking though, my love. Sorry x)_


End file.
